Roses For You
by DreamsAreForbidden
Summary: Boy meets girl. Girl falls for boy, boy turns out to be a perverted stalker with strange green hair, wait wha- that's not how my love story's supposed to start! Screw it. My name is May Maple, I'm 18, and I might be in love. MayxDrew.
1. I freaking LOVE his hair

_**This is my first shot at contestshipping so I hope you like it! Remember that I am not responsible for any emotional trauma caused by my writing :D ENJOY.**_

**.:Roses for You:.**

**;;**_**a MayxDrew story**_**;;**

"_Hello. Um, are you retarded?" The boy asked, waving a hand in my face._

"_I LOVE your hair!" I blurted, unable to control myself._

_DAMN, DID I JUST SAY THAT OUT LOUD. I turned five shades of pink._

_**May Maple, 18. Just an average girl who fantasizes about green-haired stalkers…**_

_**Okay, it's not as bad as you think…really….**_

_**Just one green-haired stalker in particular. **_

_**Okay, how did this all happen again…?**_

**xXx**

"Here are your flowers sir! Congratulations on your anniversary! Thank you, bye!" I said while handing a dozen red roses to a young man.

The young man took the bouquet in his hand, nodded, and walked away.

I sighed and closed the door after him, flipping the sign to 'closed.' It had been another day at the Petalburg Flower Shop, and I was tired as hell.

I sunk down into my seat while trying to add up the day's total income in my head. But the big numbers made my head spin, so I took out my calculator. Yes, I fail at math.

"Five hundred forty-eight dollars and sixty-two cents," I muttered to nobody in particular. That was pretty good for today. There was only one thing left on my 'to-do' list: deliver flowers.

I flipped through the pages of my legal pad, trying to read my barely legible scribbles. I turned to the last page, where an address was hastily scribbled down. _Hayden residence, 8012 Bloom. Order: Half a dozen red roses._

I sighed. What the hell was with all the orders of red roses today?! Was today Valentine's Day again? Was I missing something?

"Whatever," I mumbled to myself, running to the garden to pick out the order. When I had wrapped them in some shiny paper, put on my coat, flung my bag over my shoulder, and locked the door safely behind me, I headed outside to fulfill the request of this Drew Hayden guy.

"8010 Bloom, 8011 Bloom, 8012 Bloo-HOLY SHIT!!! His house is HUGE!" I gawked.

I stood for a total of four minutes, gawking and mumbling to myself. I know talking to yourself is supposed to be unhealthy…screw it. I'll talk to myself if I want to.

I snapped back to reality and knocked on the door with the heavy brass knocker. (Okay, so there was a doorbell there. Screw the doorbell! I wanna touch that shiny thing….oooohhh, it's so shiny!)

Then, the door opened and a guy with long-ish green hair with bangs steps out. Yeah, you heard right. GREEN hair. Complete with matching green eyes. Green. I loooove green. So beautiful and shiny, just like…grass. I love grass. I love green grass. Don't think I'm so crazy that I've started to fall for guys with abnormal hair color, but this guy was seriously cute.

What. Did I just think that?

I stood there for maybe half a minute, gawking again. Geez, what is it with me and gawking today? Gawking at a fancy mansion would be excusable, but gawking at a guy _who wasn't even cute,_ was definitely not an excusable act!!!

"Hello. Um, are you retarded?" The boy asked, waving a hand in my face.

"I LOVE your hair!" I blurted, unable to control myself.

DAMN, DID I JUST SAY THAT OUT LOUD. I turned five shades of pink.

SILENCE

He just smirked. AHHHH! He smirked. I can't stand guys who smirk.

I just can't stand them because I always end up falling for them.

So here I was, still drooling over this smirking guy with green hair, and said smirking guy with green hair was still smirking! And he still had green hair!

"I'll take that as a yes. But thanks for the compliment anyways," he replied coolly.

I looked into his emerald eyes. I temporarily lost myself but tried to control it. "D-Drew Hayden?"

He nodded.

I remembered the flowers in my hand, "Roses for you!" I said, smiling brightly.

He smirked. "Why, I didn't know I had a secret admirer."

"Wha-WHAT?!" I blushed.

He laughed, "Calm down, woman! I was _just kidding_. But by the looks of it, I think you're starting to fall for me."

"What makes you say that?" I demanded with a look that had _bloody murder_ written all over it.

"Oh, I don't know. You've been staring at me for two whole minutes."

"WHAT THE HELL. FOR YOUR INFORMATION IT'S ONLY BEEN ONE MINUTE, FORTY-FIVE SECONDS AND COUNTING!!" I practically shouted in his face.

"…" He flicked his bangs. "Okay flower girl, whatever you say," he murmured softly. "Can I have my roses?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah. Right." I tossed the roses to him, half expecting them to fall to the floor, but to my surprise this Drew Hayden guy caught them with ease.

"Anything else before I kick you out along with all the other fan girls?" He asked, his eyes glinting.

"I am not a freaking fangirl, thankyouverymuch!" I huffed.

"Then would you like to come in?" He asked sweetly, pulling his lips into an actual smile.

"Huh?"

"I said, _would you like to come in_? It's freezing outside."

"…Huh. Okay then, I guess." I grinned and stepped inside.

Whoa. This Drew guy was freaking RICH.

I sat on the leather couch. He sat opposite me and gently set the roses on the glass coffee table.

"So, who are those roses for?" I asked nonchalantly.

He laughed. "That's for me to know and you to find out!"

I pouted.

"They're for my father. He just remembered today was his and my mother's anniversary and he ordered them." He laughed again. His voice sounded airy, like the sound of chimes.

Oh god. Cheesy thoughts like that could only mean one thing. I swallowed and tried to forget about it.

"Another anniversary," I said, rolling my eyes and smiling. "I should have known. So far five people, including your parents, have their anniversaries today. I thought it was Valentine's Day or something."

He laughed. Laughed. Even though nothing I said was funny. He stared deep into my eyes and asked, "What is your name?"

I blushed at his closeness. His piercing eyes were staring at me intently, as if he found me to be the most fascinating thing in the world.

"That's for me to know and you to find out," I joked.

He nodded and leaned back, shining an apple with the sleeve of his green jacket (GREEN!). "Well. I suppose I will find out, then." He smirked, and his eyes were daring. I guessed that he was the competitive type.

"STALKER!" I said and slapped his arm playfully. He was about to bite into the apple, but I snatched the apple out of his hands. He looked confused and said nothing while watching me dig into the apple.

He flashed me the brightest grin, "You go to Petalburg High right?"

"Yeah, what's it to you?" I demanded, taking another huge bite out of the apple. I love food.

"Excellent."

"Wait…do YOU go there?" I inquired suspiciously.

"Yeah, I just moved here. My parents want me to check out your school and see if I want to stay or not," he replied, the beginnings of yet another smirk evident on his face. "From the looks of it, I think I'm going to stay alright"

I gagged and choked on my apple. Ahhhh! I heard a _thud _and realized it was from me falling onto the floor. Damn, his floor was soft. The last thing I saw before I blacked out was a pair of hands and two brilliant, emerald eyes.

Two hours later, I woke up to find myself at home…in my own bed.

"Huh. I must have been dreaming. I dreamt that there was a guy with GREEN eyes and hair! He was HOT!" I said to myself and laughed like crazy.

I immediately stopped laughing when I noticed that said green-eyed, green-haired boy was standing right next to the nightstand. He had that devious smile on his face. OH SHIT! OH SHIT! OH SHIT!

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

_AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! _"Honey, did you hear something?" asked Mrs. Maple. "Nope dear," Norman replied.

_AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! _"Happy annivers—hey, do you hear that?" "Yeah, stupid crazy psycho girl…."

_AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! CLOMP! _

My face turned a shade of red. Hey, I think I just discovered a new color! I should work for Crayola!!

"Shhh, calm down woman." Drew's hand, which I had seen just before I blanked out, was once again on my mouth. I was admiring the smooth contours of his hand when I realized something._  
_

"**WHY THE HELL ARE YOU IN MY HOUSE?!!**" I demanded, grabbing a knife off of my nightstand. … Yeah, I have a knife on my nightstand. I'm glad I do, because of the situation I was currently in.

"Relax. I—"

"**HOW THE HELL DO YOU KNOW WHERE THE HELL MY HOUSE IS?!!**"

He sighed, "Well, first I carried you back to the flower shop, since it's the only one in the city. Then, using my brilliant mind I found your address scribbled on a legal pad," and he held said legal pad up, smirking.

Great. Stalker, smirker, AND egomaniac. How could this guy POSSIBLY get any better?!

"Oh. Haha.." At that exact moment I sweat dropped like they do in anime. I SWEAR!!!

"Geez…." He sat down next to me and put his arm around me. "Aren't you glad that I was here to take care of you?" he purred seductively.

I was about to tell him to shut up and edge away from his grip, when I found that it was surprisingly nice. It felt _good_. I'm becoming a pervert.

"Anyways, I have to get going. I'll see you at school," he said with a suggestive wink and disappeared before I had the chance to say anything more.

That. Was. Um…weird.

I noticed at that moment that the green jacket which I had just saw him shine the apple with was draped around my shoulders. It felt very warm, in a cute way.

Evil genius. He knew I would _have_ to find him again and give this to him.

He knew exactly where to find my address, _and_ he knew that I would be in the flower shop…

Oh, damn. That door was locked.

And I keep the key in my BACK pocket.

AHH. PERVERT!!!!

"PERVERT!" I screamed, pointing a finger accursedly in a random direction.

"What the hell May, stop pointing at me and get your lazy ass down for dinner," Max said matter-of-factly.

Damn. I'll just have to kick Drew's ass tomorrow, won't I?

Tee hee…I think tomorrow will be FUN.

**xXx**

…_**And THAT'S how it all happened…okay, maybe I DO have a SLIGHT problem…**_

_Meheh…I'll update this, as soon as I get __**10 reviews!**__ Oh, I'm exactly aware of how evil and cruel I am! :D Press the pretty GREEN button, you know you want to!_

-_DreamsAreForbidden_


	2. Roses for the flower girl

_**I know I didn't get the reviews. Forgive me people for being demanding…Hey, I'm a GIRL. I PMS too. XD I promise that I'll update on Fridays if possible. More reviews equals a quicker update!! :D**_

_**(Btw- if you haven't noticed…I changed the summary!)**_

_**Also..if you haven't noticed the italicized part at the beginning was not anywhere in the chapter. That was actually supposed to be part of the third chapter...hahah. Anyways, I changed it.  
**_

**.:Roses for You:.**

**;;**_**a MayxDrew story**_**;;**

_**Chapter Two: Flower Girl**_

_Oh. My. God._

_I felt two strong arms wrap gently around my waist from behind. Before I could turn around, a seductive voice breathed onto my neck, "Roses for you, flower girl."_

_And that's when everything turned black… the last thing I remember was someone calling my name worriedly, scooping me up from the ground, and running somewhere…_

**xXx**

"MAAAAAAAAAAY!"

"MISS MAY MAPLE GET YOUR ASS OUT OF BED!!"

I rolled over until I was lying face down. Mmmmm, bed. I love you. You're so soft….like Drew.

AHH! WHAT THE FREAK.

Well, that woke me up.

I was about to answer the calling voices I heard. Too late.

I opened my eyes. My two best friends, Dawn and Misty, were staring down at me barely an inch away from my face.

"What the hell?!" I jumped away.

"You idiot… I can't believe you forgot us!" Dawn breathed, hugging me tightly. Too… tight… can't… breathe!

"DAWN!" Misty pulled Dawn away. Thank god for giving me Misty.

I rubbed my ribs, "Any reason why you're here at 5 in the morning?!?" I glared at them. Using…my death glare. Which is…deadly. And glare-y. A very glare-y glare…okay, I'll shut up now.

"Uhh… I don't know. Why are we here again?" A confused Dawn asked.

"Shut up… I dunno. We just got bored." Misty grinned, slowly backing away from me…

That was a good idea.

My eye started twitching.

"Uh, hello?" Dawn waved her hand in front of my face.

Five seconds passed. Thirty seconds. One minute. Then, ….

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! HOW DID YOU GET IN HERE?!!?"

Misty smacked me on the head. "Easy, we climbed in through the window!!"

"Misty, we're on the third floor…"

She shrugged. "It matters. Anyways, we wanna pick your outfit!"

"Why……"

"Because you're fashionably challenged and today's picture day!"

"No it isn't Dawn!"

"Shut up!"

"STOP IT YOU TWO!" I shoved them apart from each other. Misty was still growling at Dawn, who was hiding behind me. Yeah Dawn, hide behind me so I can face Misty's wrath…

"TO THE CLOSET!!!!" They pushed past me rudely and opened my closet.

"Here!" Dawn said, shoving some hangers into my face. Lucky her. If my arms weren't full I swear I would have punched her square in the cheek…

"Now strip!" Misty yelled while picking out accessories.

Wait. Strip. In front of…

"YOU PERVS!"

"We're all girls. And we're not lesbians. We actually have boyfriends," Dawn said.

"Well, Misty has Ash, I can't argue with that," I pointed out. Misty blushed and nodded. "But YOU, on the other hand, can't seem to stick to one guy."

It was true. While Misty and Ash had been dating for more than a year, Dawn dated a new guy practically every week. Last week it was Kenny. This week Paul was the victim.

"So what? I'm trying new guys until I find one I like! A week is totally normal!"

I smacked the girl on the forehead with an item of clothing. "Here's some advice. Get. A. Boyfriend. That. Lasts. A. Month. Or. More." I huffed and started to take off my pajamas.

Cue uncontrollable laughter at my Powerpuff Girl panties…

"SHUT IT MISTY!"

**10 painful outfits later…**

"A-ha! This one's perfect!" Dawn squealed, hugging me.

"Can't. Breathe."

"SORRY!"

They had forcibly stuffed me in a red-and-white-striped tank top, a navy denim miniskirt, and black flats. Instead of my usual bandana, I was wearing a thick navy headband, and they had curled my hair. (I refused, but once they threatened to stick that iron up my ass I shut up.)

"You. Look. GORGEOUS!" Misty tackled me too.

"AHHHH! Why can't you just respect the current state of my respiratory system!"

Dawn rolled her eyes, "Whatever. Let's get in the car."

We piled into Dawn's convertible. A CONVERTIBLE. Damn it, I don't have my license yet!! So what if I nearly ran over an old lady on my driving test…

We arrived at the first house. Ash Ketchum's.

"May, sit in the passenger seat," ordered Dawn. "Let's give them a little _privacy_ shall we?"

I rolled my eyes.

"Hey May, nice outfit!" Ash said as he approached the vehicle.

GAAH. I. HATE. MY. FRIENDS.

"Whhat…she forced me to" Ash said, hiding behind Misty. "Eheh.."

Good choice.

I was about to get up to punch Ash in the face. But, you know, there's this evil little thing inside a car. It's called a seatbelt. And it prevents you from beating up your best friend's boyfriend.

I started to choke, "AUGH!"

Silence.

Silence.

AWKWARD silence.

Then, LAUGHTER.

"Shut up…"

**xXx**

Next stop. Paul what's-his-surname's house.

"PAULLL!" Dawn cooed, "Sweetheart! We're heeeeeeeeeerrrrreeeeee!"

Silence silence silence

"…"

"I love you too Paul!" Dawn snuggled closer.

Was it me or was he giving her death looks?

Oh well. Not my fault!

**xXx**

School. Joy. My favorite place in the world.

Then,

"HOLY SHIT, IT'S 7:29!!!"

Ahh?

Ahh.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed as I bolted to class. Another tardy and I would get a suspension….

"YOU'RE LATE!" Professor Birch (AN: XD I dunno) screamed.

Sweat drops.

Then, uncomfortable silence.

Then, "NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" I yelled, kneeling on the ground. "FORGIVE ME PROFESSOR! I AM NOT WORTHY!"

"Shut up Maple. Office. NOW." He said impatiently, shaking me off his leg.

The office. Dawn, Misty, Ash, and Paul were already there.

"May, May, May. I know how it feels to have your FIRST suspension," Professor Oak tapped his chin thoughtfully. "Even good girls have a dirty side."

Misty's and Dawn's eyelids twitched identically. Paul gagged, Ash coughed.

"I guess this means I'll have to take you off the honor roll."

I choked, "Whhhat?"

"…Unless…"

"Unless… what?"

"Hmm, I suppose I could. May Maple, as you might be aware, there is a new student at our school. His name is," his eyes closed slowly as the rest of us waited impatiently, "…Andrew Hayden."

I nodded, "Drew."

"Right. Anyways, An- I mean, _Drew_, from what I've heard from his parents, is not keeping up with his grades. As your punishment, you will tutor him every day after school."

Tutor?! The hell…

"Ahh," I winced in pain.

"No exceptions. I will inform him immediately. Dismissed," Oak finished, waving his hand toward the door.

"Now as for you bratty teenagers…."

_Help_, Misty and Dawn were mouthing to me.

I shook my head lightly. _Good luck_, I mouthed back as I closed the door behind me. I could feel the glares of everyone in the room attacking my back.

Great. Now my friends hate me, my principal thinks I'm a slut, and I'm stuck tutoring a guy I hardly know but already hate.

How could my life get any worse?

It just did.

I opened my locker.

Inside, there was a bouquet of a dozen freshly trimmed roses. They were beautifully wrapped in shiny green foil. I read the card that was attached to the stem of one rose.

_Dear May Maple:_

_Call me a stalker if you want. I prefer the term "secret admirer."_

_Sincerely yours,_

_Drew Hayden (573-1883)_

My mouth hung open. My heart sped up as I re-read the gorgeous lettering.

Oh. My. God.

I felt two strong arms wrap gently around my waist from behind. Before I could turn around, a seductive voice breathed onto my neck, "Roses for you, flower girl."

And that's when everything turned black… the last thing I remember was someone calling my name worriedly, scooping me up from the ground, and running somewhere…

_**XD Alright. I have to admit, that last part was fun to write. Like the mini-cliffie? Ooh, this story is gonna be so fun… -insert evil laugh- Can't say anything about the next chapter, except a new love triangle will be introduced, and this story will have an unexpected twist…**_


	3. He has a WHAT!

_**LATE! LATE! ARGHH! Crap, I can't believe I missed my very first deadline. But technically, I –did- start this on Friday! **_

_**As I mentioned in the second chapter, the italicized part in the beginning had absolutely NOTHING to do with the story. This is because I was intending to put that scene into chapter two, but I decided that I should split it up into smaller parts. Yeah, it's fixed now, so don't worry. I was actually going to put that part into **__**this**__** chapter, but I think it'll be the **__**next**__** chapter. Yup.**_

**.:Roses for You:.**

**;;**_**a MayxDrew story**_**;;**

**Chapter Three: He has a WHAT?!**

_My eyes widened in horror._

_OH. MY GOD. Drew has a…a girlfriend?!_

_That MAN WHORE! Oh, you bet I'm so gonna kill him tomorrow…_

**xXx**

What the hell. I just passed out in front of Drew Hayden for the SECOND TIME.

My head hurt. Bad.

I opened my eyes slightly, and then quickly shut them, pretending not to see what I just saw.

Was that…Drew taking off his shirt? Whoa…he has a six-pack?! NO way. Wait…one more peek…

"May, I know you're awake."

Damn.

"Did…you carry me home again?" I stammered. May. Stop. Stammering.

Wait. Since when did my room have a huge king-sized bed? Or those gorgeous off-white curtains that cascaded down to the floor? Or that forest green sofa that the object of my affection was currently lounging on?

It took me a minute to realize that I wasn't at my house.

"Uhm, no. You're in my room," he smiled. _A-ha_. A _smile_. A SMILE DAMMIT! NOT ONE OF THOSE ANNOYING SMIRKS! FINALLY!

"O-oh. Hey, what happened again?"

"I kissed you. Then you blacked out again," he said, shaking his head softly and grinning. "You should stop doing that. People might get the wrong idea." Insert another smile here.

At this point, I was pretty sure that he spiked my water or something. And he had taken me to his room and….

Oh god. I didn't want to think about it.

"AHA! I KNEW IT! YOU SPIKED MY WATER DURING GYM CLASS! AND YOU SEXUALLY ASSAULTED ME!" I screamed, pointing an accusing finger at the green-haired boy.

He clamped his hand over my mouth. "Shh, it's alright. I promise I didn't do anything to you." I looked deep into his eyes. They were wide and earnest, his irises a burning emerald green. Damn his seductive ways. For a second I thought I would pass out again, but then I spotted the slight smirk playing on his lips. Ahh. Another infamous smirk. Oh joy.

My eyes moved from his luscious mouth downward, until I finally reached his toned abs. I found myself almost drooling at his toned muscles.

I tried my best to pry my eyes from the eye candy in front of me and sat down next to him, staring absently at a painting. "Th-then why am I at your house?"

I spotted him shrugging from the corner of my eye, "I think your parents and brother would be suspicious if I brought you home again unconscious. They'd definitely report me for harassment. Besides, my parents aren't home today so we can do whatever we want." He winked suggestively. I rolled my eyes.

"Shouldn't you be in class?" I happened to know that right now he should be in Art, but for the sake of my own dignity I kept my mouth shut. It wasn't my fault that when I was at Principal Oak's office, I "happened" to come across Drew Hayden's schedule! And that I "accidentally" memorized it!!

"I'm ditching," he said, shrugging lightly. "So, what _do_ you want to do?"

A blush crept up my neck. "I need to tutor you. Now."

He nodded, "I know everything about it. But we don't _have_ to do that now, I mean, we have _better_ things to do," he said nonchalantly. This guy is such a pervert.

I was about to protest, but his lips suddenly locked on mine with such force that I found myself unable to pull away. He was an amazing kisser. The way he swirled his tongue and made it dance with mine…

I was temporarily lost in my mini reverie when he pulled away abruptly.

Then, out of nowhere, he starts LAUGHING.

"Well, well. I'm glad to see that you haven't fainted this time," he drawled carefully. "Let's see if you'll faint if I try something else…"

Then he slowly moved his hand to my upper thigh. He sneaked his hand up my leg, caressing my skin softly, moving up to my shorts…

"DREW HAYDEN!" I smacked him on the side of his head. Hard. Ha, I hope I gave that bastard a concussion. He would've deserved it.

He laughed, "I was just kidding. I'm ready for that whenever you are," he noted.

"DREW!"

**xXx**

"So x squared minus the square root of 3x plus a…" I droned on, wanting to fall asleep.

"x equals four," he said uninterestedly. I knew he didn't care about algebra. I knew he was staring at me. He was gazing intently at me, not in an inappropriate way I hope… But I wouldn't meet his gaze.

Then, he reached out a hand and touched a strand of my mouse brown hair. He worked his fingers through my locks, toying with it.

"What. Are. You. Doing." I growled through my clenched teeth. I adjusted my hair to cover the side of my face that was visible to him, because if he could see my face he would surely smirk again at the light pink color of my cheeks.

"You have such beautiful hair," he said, suddenly mesmerized.

"Drew," I snapped. Oh no. I accidentally looked at him.

One look and that was it. I belonged to him.

"Sorry May," Drew said, raising his hands up defensively, "I didn't mean to make you mad."

"I'm sure you didn't. Now…number fifty-seven…"

"…is 5x squared," he murmured softly.

I grunted, "I don't understand why you need a tutor if you know all these answers."

He shrugged, "I don't. I lied about my grades. I talked to Oak about having a tutor."

My forehead met the table. Hello, table. "You set me up," I whined.

Laughter. ANNOYING laughter. But at the same time, it was the most glorious sound I had ever heard.

"May," he said, looking at me. I turned around. Then everything happened so fast. He waited for me to say, "What?" so he could have an opportunity to lean in for a kiss. I caught him before he did, blocking his lips with my hand.

"Nice try."

He pretended to pout. I blushed, feeling guilty.

"After we're done with math." His face brightened up immediately.

Then suddenly, his cell phone rang. He absently picked it up off the counter, glancing at the name on the screen. Then his eyes widened and he scrambled out of the room.

What. The hell. Is going on?!

Moments later, he came back with a bright smile. "What was that?" I asked expectantly.

"Nothing. Uh, but I have to go, okay? Call me if you need me to rescue you again," he smirked.

"Bye," I said, stacking my books. "Try not to miss me too much," I winked at him. I smiled in satisfaction as I saw his face turn light pink. Hey, two can play at his game. This was FUN!

I leaned in as if I was about to kiss him again. He instinctively moved in towards me. Then, I moved out of the way, leaving him kissing thin air. I ran away laughing.

I ran all the way outside his door, where I stumbled across a flustered-looking girl with midnight blue hair.

She must have saw me, because she looked straight at me and asked, "Is Drew in there?"

I was confused. "Yeah, why?"

She flipped her hair and stared at me with her dark onyx eyes. She wore a "duh" sort of expression. "I'm Emma." When I didn't seem to get it, she rolled her eyes and continued, "I'm his girlfriend."

Girlfriend. WHAT!?

My eyes widened in horror.

OH. MY GOD. Drew has a…a _girlfriend_?!

That MAN WHORE! Oh, you bet I'm so gonna kill him tomorrow…

_**Ahha. Mini cliffie again. Oh my god, I LOVE this story! It's so much fun to write! Oh, and the DrewxMayxBrendan love triangle will be introduced in the NEXT chapter…I hope! Get ready for a long chapter guys…remember, it was your choice to put up with all my crap in the first place! Lol.**_


	4. Battle of the Overprotective Freaks

_**It's finally on time! Woot! I had a hell of a hard time trying to squeeze this chapter in!**_

_**I would like to give a cookie and a big hug to: xLightning (anonymous), Riikani, piplup person (anon), ShadX, Arose4UandMe, Arysd, Under The Elements, parker1900, Akatsuki's-Kunoichi, and kuroi tenshi (anon)…for reviewing the last chapter! Thanks guys, I love you all and your reviews made my day!! :D :D :D**_

_**Beware! Major fluff warning! And some (accidental!) resemblance to Twilight…O_o**_

**.:Roses for You:.**

**;;**_**a MayxDrew story**_**;;**

**Chapter Four: Battle of the Overprotective Freaks**

_My hands trembled as they reached for my phone. I dialed a too-familiar number and just waited._

"_May?" His soft voice spoke._

"_Brendan. I need you to rescue me," I said quietly. "Because apparently my superhero isn't here this time."_

_Silence. "I'll be there in five minutes," he whispered. Click. _

_Good lord. What did I just do?_

**xXx**

Girl. Friend.

"OH MY GOD DREW HAS A GIRLFRIEND!" I shouted loudly. Hey, WHAT ARE YOU LOOKING AT?! MIND YOUR OWN DAMN BUSINESS!

"May."

"OH MY GOD HE IS SUCH A PLAYER!"

"MAY."

"OH MY G—"

"MAY MAPLE! STOP SCREAMING LOUDLY AND PUBLICLY!"

I looked to see who it was. Oh god. It was Misty. This is not good.

How did I get here again? Oh yeah. I ran to Misty's house. I forgot. Good thing Dawn wasn't here. God knows how much scarier she can be…

"Oh…eheh, Misty, you see, Drew's this stalker and…"

"Yeah, cut the crap. I know who he is." Misty said after she calmed down. Two words. Anger. Management. "You're tutoring him. Dawn and I saw him carrying you home yesterday. In fact, we see him a LOT. When we went to your house randomly to annoy you and make you wear uncomfortable and stylish outfits, we saw him walking out!"

My jaw dropped. "Whaat?"

"He looked like he didn't get a lot of sleep." Misty snickered. "May, what did you do to him, you naughty, naughty girl…"

"WHAT?! Wait. WHY THE HELL WAS HE IN MY HOUSE?!" I screamed randomly.

"I dunno. God, I don't even WANT to know what happened in there…" Misty said, shaking her head like a bobblehead. I threw a pillow at it and ignored her.

"Anyways, I have a date with Ash in an hour, so MOVE!" Misty shoved me towards the door.

Great. I've been led on by some random guy I happen to be in love with, got publicly humiliated, and now I just got kicked out of my best friend's house.

And then it started to rain.

Shit.

Oh, so you thought it was just drizzling, huh? Unh-unh, it was DOWNPOURING. Within a few seconds I was absolutely DRENCHED.

Damn. I was wearing a white shirt.

I started trudging home, dragging my feet around the huge puddles that just seemed to appear…out of nowhere.

Then suddenly it stopped.

Huh? Wait…it's still raining…

I looked up. There was a big red umbrella above me.

"I thought I'd find you here."

Oh crap. It was him. I turned around abruptly and looked Drew Hayden right in the eye, matching his sultry gaze with an equally fierce one of my own. I was supposed to be mad at him, remember? How come as soon as I stared into those green pools I instantly forgot my anger?

Then, he looked away, covered his eyes, and tossed me his jacket. Oh, crap. This was the same jacket I'd stolen before…and I seemed to have forgotten to return it…ah hem.

Then he muttered, "Your shirt…" I looked down. I was suddenly very glad that he didn't look at it for more than two seconds. "And what made you think you could take my favorite jacket without returning it?" He laughed. "I'm just kidding May, you can keep it as long as you like."

I put the jacket quickly, trying to hide my blush, and grumbled, "How did you know to find me here…?" I was at the park, on top of a grassy hill. This was my favorite spot to come to when something was bothering me. I would come every now and then and watch the sunset.

"I've been watching you. I see you come here sometimes," he shrugged. "I'm always around, you know, if you would just look around."

I gaped at him openly. "But I thought you just moved here!"

"I came here a month ago. That's when I first laid eyes on you," he murmured, allowing himself to glance at me. He must have found the sight of me with his jacket on satisfactory, because he held his gaze.

"You look good in that."

"Hm."

He ran a hand through his chartreuse hair. Then, he held his umbrella over me completely, letting himself get drenched completely.

"Wha-what are you doing?!" I gasped in shock.

He didn't meet my gaze. His cheeks were a slightly lighter shade than usual. "If you get wet, you'll get sick," he said simply. I couldn't believe it. _He_ was the one who looked like he hadn't had a good night's sleep in ages and would collapse at any moment. I blinked, taking it all in. It was so surreal.

"Drew?" I asked, looking at him.

"What."

"Thank you." I began to walk away, and he followed, his hands still holding the umbrella. I sighed and placed my cold hands on his. His hands were surprisingly warm and soft. I liked the feel of it.

We walked in comfortable silence, enjoying the sound of the rain.

Then he spoke. "May, I presume you want an explanation."

"Hmm? Oh, yeah, I do." That's right! Stupid asshole. "Why didn't you tell me you had a girlfriend? I would have stayed away from you!" This was just great. My eyes were brimming with tears.

"Emma is not my girlfriend anymore. The reason I called her over was to break up with her."

"But _why_? She seems like someone who actually _belongs_ with you, not like…me or anybody," I said in shame.

He chuckled, "I _like_ Emma. But…after watching you sleep at night, I realized something."

Huh? He watched me sleep? What?!

Drew continued, "That night…when you had passed out and I took you to your house…I watched you sleep. While I was watching you sleep there so peacefully, I realized that I didn't want to be with anybody but you." He still wasn't looking at me. He was looking up at the dreary sky.

I blinked a couple of times. I was dreaming again, wasn't I?

"I-I'm not dreaming, am I?" I stammered quietly. He shook his head.

"May, I don't feel the same thing for Emma as I do for you. I feel like your life was put into my hands. I know I haven't known you for very long, but I feel like I'd be ready to die to protect you." His expression was hard. I knew he meant it.

"And May, I know you hate me now. I know you don't feel the same way. I know how hard it is to believe someone when they tell you, 'I know how you feel.' But I honestly do. And if you don't want to be with me, I understand. But I'll always be around to rescue you."

He kissed my forehead lightly. I froze briefly; then he was gone.

"Drew!" I called out! "Drew!" It was no use. He was gone. Drew, I WANT to be with you. I WANT you to rescue me! I lo—wait, wuh? Do I really LOVE a guy I barely know?!

Then out of nowhere I started _giggling_. I touched his jacket, where his lips touched mine, where his grip had been on the umbrella.

That was it. I was officially falling head over heels for this guy.

**xXx**

I walked home to find three homicidal, angry faces and one amused one. The three fuming faces, of course, belonged to my parents and Max. The amused one, however, belonged to someone whose company I was NOT expecting…

"Brendan!" I said quickly, still standing on the threshold. They blockaded the entrance, refusing to let me in until they had interrogated me enough. Pfft. Parents. "What are you doing here?" I asked nervously. What did I do this time? A visit from Brendan _always_ meant I was in trouble.

I stared the silvery-haired boy down, expecting an answer. His sapphire orbs gleamed with entertainment. He was _enjoying_ the death glares from my parents, dammit!

Before he could speak, my overprotective younger brother Max beat him (and my parents) to it. He yelled, "The question is, what are YOU doing here at 9 PM?!"

Huh? It was 9 PM already? Really? What the hell.

"Uhhhhh…." I blinked a couple of times. Oh. I wasn't dreaming. Crap. I have to get used to this.

"Simple, she's been with Drew Hayden" Brendan said with no trace of amusement in his voice.

"Oh, you know Drew?" How?

"I saw him carrying you home today during first period. Who knows what he was doing to you…I should file a report on sexual abuse…"

"BRENDAN!" I fumed, "Are you saying that you FOLLOWED us?!"

He shrugged, "Why? Am I not allowed to? I have every right in the world to watch out for my best friend."

I gritted my teeth. I HATED when he was like this, when he was in "overprotective psychotic best friend mode!" "You have absolutely no right! Stop butting into my life, you control freak!" I wanted to deliver a punch right there and then.

Brendan, my alleged best friend, looked ready to kill Drew. "On top of ditching school purposely, you stayed at his house for fourteen hours. Do you know that?! And if you're still trying to tell me you did absolutely _nothing_, you might as well give up."

My parents were silent. Good god, everyone got scared when Brendan was like this. They obviously _wanted_ to live right now, unlike me. By messing with Brendan when he was in his Overprotective Psychotic Best Friend Mode, I might as well have been committing suicide.

"Brendan. Get out. Now." I hissed.

"And you, May, stay away from Hayden," he snarled fiendishly. "I MEAN it. He's no good. I can tell. I can smell trouble. In this case its name is DREW HAYDEN!"

"OUT!"

I shoved him out of my house, slammed the door in my face, and leaned my back against the wall all in one swift movement.

"May Maple….."

Gulp… "Yes, Max…….."

"….CARE TO EXPLAIN?!"

Uh oh. I was officially going to be held in lockdown for a month by my LITTLE BROTHER. As if that wasn't embarrassing enough, I knew he would personally chase away anyone that came to visit. Thank god that included Brendan.

And Drew.

But I don't WANT to be away from him!!

**xXx**

My eyes snapped open.

I saw a flash of green.

I began, "AHH—"

Drew Hayden interrupted me by stuffing a rice ball in my mouth. Hey, a rice ball!! Yummy! Wait. WHY IS HE IN MY ROOM AGAIN?!

"You—you—insensitive—obsessive—freak!" I whispered between gulps.

He merely chuckled. "I'm sorry, May. I'll go now—if you want me to." Even in the moonlight, his eyes smoldered a bright green.

Damn. Damn him to hell.

He started to go. I grabbed his wrist, "Wait Drew. Don't go. Please stay."

He sat down on the edge of my bed, brushing a few strands of hair out of my eyes. Then he said smirkingly, "Do you know how entertaining it is to watch you sleep?"

I glared at him through my narrowed eyes, "You watched me sleep again!"

"I couldn't see you any other time. Your brother already exiled me from your house."

"For Chrissake, what do I do in my sleep that is so damn interesting?!" I whisper-yelled.

"You were mumbling about wanting a rice ball. I went out and got you one," he said smugly. Ohh. How sweet of him. Now I'm gonna have to kill him. Yes, I decided already. Drew Hayden will die a SLOW, PAINFUL DEATH…..

I was brainstorming ways to kill the object of my affection (because I'm sadistic like that) and I had already came up with twenty-seven when he grabbed my hand abruptly.

"Wha?" Oh god. I was in trouble. This was not good. He was staring at me with all the intensity he had.

"May. I'm not going to say this again," he hissed fiercely. "Stay away from that Brendan guy."

"Oh, you know Brendan?" I said.

"We've met," he growled. Oh, I knew there was more to the story than THAT.

"May. Listen to me. STAY. AWAY. FROM. BRENDAN." His words cut like a knife. His hand squeezed mine until it had completely blanched.

"Wh-why?" I wrested my hand away from his forceful grip. "So he's acting like a total bastard towards me. He's still my best friend."

"He's not your best friend."

"_Then what is he?!_"

"I'd rather not tell you. I'd prefer for you to not find out, either." I was completely terrified of how scary Drew had become. I thought Max was bad. Brendan was worse. Compared to Drew Hayden, they both looked like holy saints next to the Devil.

He stared at me for a couple of seconds more, then he relaxed. I knew he must have seen some sort of agreement in me, because his bloodlust-filled eyes returned to the normal, tender orbs that I loved.

He kissed me lightly on my forehead, "Sleep tight." He then leaped out the window and left me all alone.

HOW DOES EVERYONE KEEP COMING IN THROUGH MY GODDAMN WINDOW?! Did the words _third floor_ mean ANYTHING to anyone?!

I silently sat back on my bed, too terrified to sleep. This was definitely not good. My best friend Brendan and the man who I might love, Drew, were BOTH playing big brother to me. Too bad they didn't learn to share in Kindergarten.

Where do I turn? What could I do?

My hands trembled as they reached for my phone. I dialed a too-familiar number and just waited.

"May?" His soft voice spoke.

"Brendan. I need you to rescue me," I said quietly. "Because apparently my superhero isn't here this time."

Silence. "I'll be there in five minutes," he whispered. Click.

Good lord. What did I just do?

_**Ha-ha, I hope you liked it! Uh, just to clarify there will be three main love triangles in this story: DrewxMayxBrendan, MayxDrewxEmma (That's right! It's not over yet!! Shhh!), and PaulxDawnxKenny (in later chapters). Yeah. **_

_**Oh, just a random question: which pairing do you prefer, Ikarishipping or Penguinshipping? I'm not familiar with either, and I honestly don't care who Dawn ends up with. But I just wanna know if you readers have a preference because obviously, I don't. XD**_

_**Review!! And I'll keep giving you a hot new chapter. (PS. The next one is called The Catfight Commences!)**_

_**-DreamsAreForbidden**_


	5. It Had To Be Me

_**LATE AGAIN! Oh god, so sorry guys. It's just that my life has been pretty hectic this week. Good thing it's only a few days late!! I will start writing the next chapter very soon and I'll try to update as soon as possible. Thanks for your patience and, of course, your encouraging reviews.**_

_**And the winner is…Ikarishipping! I'll try to add that in. You might think differently once Kenny comes in. I promise promise that will be in the next chapter. This chapter is mainly May stuff.**_

_**Also, The Catfight Commences will definitely be the next chapter. PROMISE!**_

_**This chapter is dedicated to (-insert deep inhalation here-): **__**piplup person, parker1900, ShadX, Arysd, Riikani, Kiri-chan220, Arose4UAndMe, GoldenEyesLover, Amulet Misty, GrahmCracka, Under The Elements, Contestshipping Princess, KatokaShikamaru193, and kuroi tenshi**__** for reviewing the last chapter! I love you all! :)**_

**.:Roses for You:.**

**;;**_**a MayxDrew story**_**;;**

**Chapter Five: It Had To Be Me**

_I think I might know what Brendan and Drew were talking about earlier. In my head the pieces seemed to fit together. Something that could be used as blackmail. Something involving Drew, and Brendan. Something that would be enough to have them both ready to die for me. Something that had them in a huge fight. And something that could easily become the next biggest scandal. Oh…..shit._

_My hands trembled as they dialed a number. "Misty…can you bring me something?"_

**xXx**

Here I was, waiting again to be saved. I was turning into one of those helpless schoolgirls in those overrated dramas, just waiting to be saved by my Prince Charming because evidently I'm too idiotic to help myself.

I didn't care. Nobody gave a crap about that feminist stuff anymore. So I just sat on the balcony waiting for my savior to come and rescue me.

I saw a flash of silver hair illuminated by the moonlight. _Brendan._ What the—? How did he get—? Nevermind….

He took a step closer. This time, I didn't retreat like I would normally do. In the dim light I could tell that he had been hurt badly. His left cheek was swollen and oddly discolored. He reached out his hand and touched my face with as little strength as humanly possible. He slid his thumb down my jaw, appearing to treasure the moment.

"Look at you," he began with a slight smile, "You're like glass. So beautiful, yet so fragile. And about as transparent too."

He turned my head to face a small puddle. In the sliver of light, I saw a face reflecting back to me. It took me a minute to realize that the face was me. I looked _different_ somehow. My skin was ghastly pale and thin. I looked like I had many a sleepless night.

I huffed. "You have no idea what I've been through."

He shook his head and chuckled, "I know how hard it is to believe someone when they tell you, 'I know how you feel.' But I actually do know how you feel."

Hold. Didn't I hear those words somewhere before?? Déjà vu!

"No you don't. You don't know what it's like to have all this fighting around you, when the battle inside your heart is already bad enough."

He laughed again. "I know that feeling better than you think." He pushed my forehead gently with the palm of his hand, like he used to do when we were young.

"Stop that." My lips twitched as I fought a smile. I no longer had the strength to do such unnecessary things.

"Just like glass," Brendan breathed. "Nobody would ever want to hurt you, because you look so delicate on the outside. But I know you, May, and you're a lot stronger than everyone thinks. It's because you've been through so much, you've been hurt too much."

My eyes stung. I looked away. "Brendan…can I ask you one thing?"

"Aren't you already asking me a question?" he replied like the smart-ass he was. Stupid.

I chose to ignore his comment and continued, "Why…are you being so nice to me?"

He tilted his head slightly to one side, "What are you talking about?"

"I… don't deserve it," I began simply. "Why Brendan? Out of all the people in the world to choose as your best friend, why did it have to be _me_?"

Brendan chuckled. "May, did you forget how we first met?"

I paused, thinking back on that day.

_Flashback_

_I was in the garden again. It was springtime. I was picking flowers._

"_Oooh, yellow flowers, blue flowers, pink flowers, I want them all!" I cooed, my eyes sparkling._

"_What about this one?" I turned around. There was a little boy my age with white hair, holding a beautiful red rose._

"_Ew, your hair is ugly!" I shouted, scrunching up my nose. To my surprise the boy laughed._

"_Thanks. Yours is the color of rat poo."_

_I pouted. "You're mean! I don't wanna be your friend."_

_I turned to walk away, but the boy grabbed my wrist. "Stay with me." He grinned and held out the rose to me._

"_Okay." I giggled, taking the rose in my hand. "What's your name? Mine's May."_

"_Brendan."_

"_HEY! BRENDAN!" A group of boys came over and pushed Brendan down. The leader kicked him a few times and said, "Hey, you got yourself a girlfriend?" The boys snickered._

"_HEY! Leave Brendan alone!" I went over and punched the leader in the face. I then proceeded to give each boy a good beating. "Brendan's my friend. If you mess with him, you mess with me!"_

_Another boy laughed, "Why should we be afraid of a GIRL?"_

"_Hey. That's not cool." Brendan, who was previously on the ground, was suddenly right by my side. "Haven't you learned to treat a lady right?" He kicked the boy where it hurt and he stumbled to the ground. _

"_Come on, May. Let's get away from them." He said, leading me away._

"_Brendan…."_

"_Yeah."_

"_Is that your natural hair color?"_

_SILENCE_

_End Flashback_

He brushed his bangs aside and continued, "I knew it had to be you from the start. Nobody ever cared about me. Nobody ever gave a crap for me, until you came. When I first met you, you stood up from me from the very beginning. That is something I will never forget in my life."

"Me neither," I said, smiling.

"Ever since that day, I feel like I've been destined to be your rescuer. I've always felt the need to protect you, May. You're too good to be wasted. I'll protect you till the day I die." His eyes were fierce. I knew he meant it.

I'll take that as a compliment. Good god, didn't I already have like four people protecting me?!

He reached out and stroked my cheek with his fingers. They traveled down until they met my lips. He then moved closer until we were an inch apart. My lips parted, expecting a kiss. My eyelids fluttered closed, only to flutter open again.

My mouth hung open. Brendan's head and mine were both facing the door.

"Don't touch her."

Oh no. _He_ was there. He dropped something.

"Back off Hayden, this has nothing to do with you!" Brendan automatically clenched his fists in anger.

"Do you want to die today? DIDN'T I TELL YOU TO STAY THE HELL AWAY FROM HER?!" Drew approached and knocked Brendan senseless. He fell to the ground in a sad heap.

Drew closed the gap between us and grabbed the collar of my shirt. He brought me to his eye level and hissed, "And YOU! What did I tell you? Didn't I tell you he was no good? Didn't I say that he wasn't your best friend?!" Oh god oh god oh god. He could be so scary when he wanted to be.

He dropped me, apparently at a loss of words. He wrapped his arms tightly around me and buried his face in my neck. "May, I trusted you."

"I… trusted you… too, May." Brendan sat up slowly, wiping blood from his nose and mouth. He came over, shoved Drew aside, and embraced me again. "Now whose side are you on? The psychotic freak that you've known for only a few days or your BEST FRIEND?" No obvious emphasis on the 'best friend' part.

"Back off! You jackass! How could you do that to her?" Drew shouted.

"LIAR! I never did anything to her! Stop blaming others and just ADMIT YOUR GODDAMN MISTAKES."

"SCREW YOU!"

"SHUT IT!!!!" I screamed. They shut it. One of my neighbors threw a shoe at me. That was nice. I'll get them back later…

"I can't just stand back and watch you two fight like little boys on a playground. First of all, I have absolutely no clue what's going on. Second, I'm not going to let you two kill each other over me. I'm really not worth it."

"May…."

"SHH!!! Furthermore, Why don't ya STOP TRYING TO PROTECT ME?! Damn it, I have my own life and I can protect myself."

"You can't even protect your computer from viruses," Brendan pointed out.

"BRENDAN, DO YOU WANT TO LIVE OR NOT."

"Sorry…"

"Now, if you two would kindly LEAVE."

"But _May_!..."

"THE EXIT IS THIS WAY DREW."

After I had kicked them out, I sat back on my bed, reflecting on what just happened. Their words kept echoing in my head: _I'll protect you till the day I die. May, I trusted you. Now whose side are you on?_

Whose side WAS I on? Brendan was right, I've known him for as long as I can remember. Drew, on the other hand, was some random guy who I met a few days ago. Both were ready to die to protect me. I really had nowhere to go.

I then remembered the tingling sensation I got when Brendan got really close to me. I'd never felt it before with _Brendan_, only _Drew_. This can't be right. I love…Drew. Not Brendan. He's not like that. He's like my big brother. Sure, we've kissed before, but it never felt so…_good_.

I stepped outside for a breath of the cool night air. It started getting really _hot_…

Oh no. This can't be happening.

Then I noticed something on the floor. I remembered when Drew came, he dropped something. Looking closer at it, I noticed it was a single red rose. It came with a card:

_For my flower girl,_

_Every time I cut a rose from my garden I think of you. May, I'll die protecting you. If you really loved me you'd stay away from Brendan. He's not what you think he is. I'll always be here if you need a shoulder to cry on._

_Love, Drew_

I stared at the last two words, tracing the curly script. _Love, Drew_? It didn't make any sense to me. The whole thing was so corny, but it got to me anyway. I felt like I was going to faint again.

Stupid stupid stupid boys. If they kept this up, I would spend the rest of my life unconscious.

Suddenly my cell phone rang. I stared at the screen; it was an unknown number. What the hell?

"Hello, May Maple speaking."

"May you slut!" A voice hissed fiercely into my ear, "I know exactly what you did to Drew, and don't think I'm going to let you go easy!" Wait, _what_?

"Wh-what did I do?" My voice was trembling now. Not good.

"Don't try to act all innocent! We all know what you REALLY are. Unless you want this story to spread all over the school, meet me tomorrow at lunch at the girls' locker room." _Click_.

I think I might know what Brendan and Drew were talking about earlier. In my head the pieces seemed to fit together. Something that could be used as blackmail. Something involving Drew, and Brendan. Something that would be enough to have them both ready to die for me. Something that had them in a huge fight. And something that could easily become the next biggest scandal. Oh….._shit_.

My hands trembled as they dialed a number. "Misty…can you bring me something?"

_**Dun dun dun DUN…what's happening to May? Stay tuned!**_

_**Oh, by the way…does anyone know what Brendan's last name is? If not, could someone make up one for me? :D**_


	6. The Catfight Commences!

_**Wow, this is the first time it's actually EARLY. By a day! Holy crap! But it was the great reviews that I received that inspired me to write!! :D**_

_**Thanks to everyone who informed me that Brendan's last name is indeed Birch!**_

_**Get ready for the minor pairings…and the catfights, of course! Oh, and sorry if some of the characters are a TINY bit out of character….coughcough**_

_**This chapter is dedicated to everyone who reviewed the last chapter because I'm too lazy to write all the names out….I LOVE YOU GUYS. :D **_

**.:Roses for You:.**

**;;**_**a MayxDrew story**_**;;**

**Chapter Five: The Catfight Commences!**

_Without thinking about it, I stumbled into the arms of a stranger. A muffled "sorry" just barely escaped my lips when they hugged me tightly._

"_Don't cry. Please don't cry. What's your name?" The stranger's voice was kind. I decided to give in._

"_M-May," I said between hiccups._

"_Why don't you tell me what's wrong?" _

_Oh, well. This person seemed nice enough, right? What could POSSIBLY happen? _

**xXx**

"May, what happened to you?" Misty asked me with a concerned tone in her voice as she handed me a paper bag. She was always like my big sister, even better than Brendan at understanding me.

"I… don't know." I took the bag from her and stepped into the bathroom, shutting the door with a soft _click_.

I opened the package and sat down. The words "First Response Pregnancy Test" flashed before me. God, this can't be happening to me…

**A few awkward moments later…**

"So?" Misty asked cautiously.

"So what? Did you really expect me to be pregnant?" I threw away the device after making sure it was a negative result.

Misty breathed a sigh of pure relief and hugged me. "I don't know, maybe Drew or someone raped you in the middle of the night."

"MISTY!" I growled. Then it clicked together. "Wait a minute….didn't I spend a whole day at Drew's house?"

"Yeah. Did you guys do something?"

"Misty, this isn't the time for jokes. And Brendan found out…"

She stared at me and I could almost see a lightbulb go off in her head. "So what you're saying is..."

"Someone's got some serious blackmail material on their hands and I think I know who that someone may be." Before we knew it we were both out the door.

"May…"

"Yeah?"

"I think we need to change out of our pajamas…"

I looked down at my attire. Why I bought such transparent nightclothes I will never know. Someone wolf whistled.

"GO TO HELL! AND STOP THROWING SHOES RANDOMLY AT ME!" Misty had to finally drag me away after I spewed a continuous stream of nonstop profanity.

**xXx**

"Hey May, Misty," Dawn addressed us cheerfully as we sat down at her lunch table.

"Yeah, yeah. Sorry Dawn, I gotta go do something." Misty went off somewhere.

"What's with her?"

"We'll tell you later. It doesn't have anything to do with you, okay?" I fidgeted with my hands. "Hey, where's Paul?"

"Oh, we broke up," she said shrugging.

"WHAT?! And you didn't tell me?" I pouted. "WHY?"

Dawn looked at him and said, "I saw him with another girl."

"…Dawn that girl was his cousin…"

"Yeah so what? I've liked my cousins before!"

.....................

Insert EXTREMELY long awkward silence….

"Dawn I think we need to have your head checked…"

Suddenly a voice behind us coughed, "Uhh, am I interrupting?"

Dawn stood up immediately to face a brown-haired boy. "Kenny!" she squealed and latched on to his arms playfully. "You came!"

"Yeah Dee-Dee, let's go!"

My eye twitched. Dee-Dee?! I had no idea who the hell this Kenny person was or why he was here. Is he Dawn's cousin or something?!

As they walked away, I noticed a certain somebody eyeing the couple jealously….

Oooh. Drrr-ama!

Suddenly I got a text from Misty. It read, _Come to the locker room NOW!_

Oh crap. I remember now…

**xXx**

The only person in sight in the entire locker room was a girl with midnight blue hair and stunning onyx eyes. She was facing the mirror, but I could tell she was staring me down.

She smirked, "You came."

I gawked. "Em…ma. Wait, you go to our school?" No response. I guess that meant yes.

Emma ignored me and continued, "You wanna know why you're here? Well, let me tell you. Someone I trust told me a really nasty thing about you. And unless you do exactly what I say, it will be known throughout the entire school."

"I didn't screw Drew," I said through gritted teeth. "And I'm not pregnant. Don't think I don't know what you're up to you bitch!"

My words didn't seem to faze her. She always kept her seamless cool. "How do I know you're not lying? Why should I trust a little squirrel like you? Don't you know who I am?" She finally turned around to face me and stepped closer, her heels clacking on the polished floor.

Was I _SUPPOSED_ to know who she was? She was just Drew's catty ex-girlfriend, wasn't she? "No…"

"So I guess you're really _not_ best friends with him. If you really _WERE_ his best friend, you would know all about me." Emma laughed. It sounded more like a pig being butchered to me.

I clenched my fists, "Who are you talking about?"

"Who else would be idiotic enough to be your friend? Brendan, of course!"

"Brendan? What does he have to do with you? Do you guys know each other?"

Emma stepped closer and flipped her hair over her shoulder. "Look at me, May Maple. Don't I remind you of someone?"

Now that I thought about it, she DID look familiar. Her eyes…her nose…her chin, even her smirk reminded me of someone all too familiar. I suddenly flashed back to an image of a six year old girl midnight blue hair and dark eyes playing in the sandbox with Brendan and me.

Of course. My eyes widened. Why didn't I think of it before? "You-you're Emma Birch!"

"You stupid girl!" She glared at me, stepping closer again. I stepped back until I hit a wall. Great. I was cornered. "Did you really think you were Brendan's best friend if he hid such a huge part of his life from you?!"

"He said you died from anemia! How could he have lied to me?" Was Drew right? Maybe Brendan really wasn't my best friend. "How could he have hid the existence of his half sister from me?"

Emma Birch let out another chilly laugh. "You don't know the story then. When Brendan was seven and I was six, my parents died in a car accident. I had nowhere to go but my only living relatives' house. I was sent to go live with Brendan and his mother, my father's ex-wife."

"So that's what happened to Brendan's dad," I mumbled. "He told me he died in a car accident."

Emma continued, "Soon after, his mother became very sick. During this time, Brendan felt obligated to protect me. He said he would protect me no matter what." That sounded strangely familiar…

"After his mother passed away, protecting me has always been the number one priority in his life, especially after I became anemic and extremely weak. I am Brendan's only living relative in the world. If he lost me, he would be nothing."

"So that's why I never saw you…you must have been too sick to leave the house." Everything fit together in my mind. "I'm so sorry. I didn't know."

"I just recovered a year ago. That was when I came here."

I felt strangely sympathetic for this girl. I went over and hugged her. "I had no idea. Since you're part of Brendan's family, you're part of mine too. I will too protect you."

"That's another thing." Emma broke away from my embrace. "You can't see Brendan anymore."

"Wha-WHAT?! How could you not let me see him? He's my best friend after all!"

"You ASSHOLE! He's NOT your best friend!" Her face was red with anger. Mine probably resembled a tomato as well.

"Then what is he to me? He might as well be MY big brother too!"

"Can't you see? Can't you see that he LOVES you?!" She practically screamed at me.

Love? WHAT?! Oh lord. My face is heating up again… I'm getting THAT feeling again! Get a grip May!

I mentally slapped myself and lied, "I know that!"

"Every time he thinks about you he hurts on the inside! I won't let that happen to him! He's my only family member left. I'm not going to see him hurt like this."

"He was perfectly fine until Drew entered our lives…" I muttered under my breath. It wasn't meant to be heard, but Emma heard me anyway.

"Now you see why he hates Hayden so much. On top of you spending so much time with him, he broke my heart." She said coldly, refusing to look at me.

"Emma. Listen to me," I drawled slowly, "I had nothing to do with the breakup, okay? Drew was just PMSing… in a total guy way…" I knew it was a lie. Dammit, I am SO bad at lying!!

She then turned the full force of her blackest black eyes on me. "You and I both know that's a lie. You should know that he only dated me to get to know your 'best friend' better."

I was officially confused. "When did you start dating?"

It was a touchy subject for her. "A few days after he moved here."

I remembered something that Drew had said in the rain: _I came here a month ago. That's when I first laid eyes on you._

So this guy… was a STALKER even before I met him?! He must have purposely set everything up. This Drew Hayden was WAY more conniving than his pretty face would let on…

"So if he knew Brendan was my best friend…and that you were his sister…he must have…watched me?" I found myself randomly babbling fragments of speech.

"May." The tone in her voice said one thing: SHUT THE HELL UP.

"Oh, hi, Emma! What are you doing here?" I asked, smiling brightly.

"Idiot!" She slapped me across the back of my head.

"A-haha…really, what were we talking about?"

"How your lover coldly and cruelly broke my heart. First he led me on, then he hurt me. I'd tell you to stay away from him, but you can't because he's fathering your child…"

"DAMMIT!! EMMA BIRCH WILL YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP ABOUT THE STUPID RUMOR?! IT'S SO NOT TRUE!!" I delivered a punch to her cheek with all the strength I could muster. Hey, having anger issues gives me an advantage here!

"Language, May."

"Oh, sorry, Principal Oak. HEY, WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN THE GIRLS' LOCKER ROOM?!!! GET OUT PERV!!"

Creepy. My principal is a pervert. Now the world is officially over.

ANYWAYS!

"Give me one reason to believe you," she breathed icily. She touched the bruise that I had given her absentmindedly.

"Because I'm not a whore like you," I pointed out. Ooh, nice, Maple.

"What…did you just call me?" The fire in her eyes would make most sane people back off. I, May Maple, am not a sane person.

"Yeah that's right, I called you a whore, whore."

Emma responded by slamming her fist into my jaw. Hi fist. Wait, that wasn't suppose to hurt, was it?

"Takes one to know one," she shot back cooly and started to walk away.

"Damn," I said, chuckling. "No wonder Brendan has to constantly protect you. It appears as if you can't do it yourself."

"Evidently you can't either."

SLAM!! Ooh, catfight.

KAPOW! Ouch, that's gotta hurt.

"MAPLE!"

"BIRCH!"

"OAK!" POW! Insert girlish scream here. Hey, why the hell do we all have trees as our last names?! I think Pokemon needs to work on their creative department…

"STOP!" Emma and I very slowly turned our heads to face the door, afraid of what we would find. We shouldn't have looked. Too late. We were greeted by the very unsightly sight of a furious Brendan. He stood there, glaring at us as if we had just destroyed everything holy in the world. I felt the heat rush to my cheeks. I wrested away from Emma's grip and smoothed out the tangled mass that you might call my hair.

"Brendan…" I could tell how hurt he was.

"Don't talk to me." Brendan was so scary. Not only was he being too overprotective of his alleged 'best friend,' he was also being overprotective of his half-sister, his only kin left in the world.

"Do you know how hard it is watching two people you would give anything to protect ripping each others' heads off?"

Emma and I stared at each other. We chose to remain silent.

"Please, just leave each other alone."

I approached him slowly, carefully. I had on this real convincing expression that made me seem kind and helping. "Brendan…."

Then I slapped him across the face.

He didn't move his face. He used his hand to touch the glossy handprint I had left on his cheek.

"I can't believe what you did to me," I seethed. "And for twelve years I actually thought I could trust you. I thought you were my best friend. I even almost loved you. Now, we're nothing. It's time you and your bitchy sister left me the hell alone."

I knew he called my name a couple of times, but I could hardly hear anything. My ears were pounding. Everything was forcibly blocked out. I never looked back once.

I barely registered that damn green-haired boy coming for me. I shoved him away and walked home, leaving behind everybody I thought I had loved.

Great. Now _both_ of my superheroes had turned out to be the villains. Now who was I supposed to turn to?

Without thinking about it, I stumbled into the arms of a stranger. A muffled "sorry" just barely escaped my lips when they hugged me tightly.

"Don't cry. Please don't cry. What's your name?" The stranger's voice was kind. I decided to give in.

"M-May," I said between hiccups.

"Why don't you tell me what's wrong?"

Oh, well. This person seemed nice enough, right? What could POSSIBLY happen?

_**Sorry to just end it like that. I thought that was a pretty crappy chapter… **_

_**Also, my apologies for not putting much about May and Drew in here. I tried (key word: TRIED) to incorporate SOME humor in here 'cause I know how bored you guys get when it gets too serious. I just wanted to set the story straight. Needless to say the next chapter will be much longer! There will be more romance fo sho.**_

_**LOVE YOU!**_

_**-DreamsAreForbidden**_


	7. Living in the Moment

_**Just enjoy.**_

**.:Roses for You:.**

**;;**_**a MayxDrew story**_**;;**

**Chapter Seven: Living in the Moment**

_We just stayed like that for a long time, staring deeply at each other. My heart finally started to beat at my normal rate when he did something to stir my insides up again._

_He drew dangerously close, only inches away from me. He then bent down to the level of the swing and took my face in his. I could feel the proximity of his heat. My heart ticked faster and faster, almost like a time bomb waiting to explode._

_He then said something. It was amazing how six simple words could affect my heart in such deadly ways._

"_I won't ever leave you anymore." My time bomb ticked faster..._

**xXx**

I had no idea what happened in the next few minutes except someone spoke to me continuously in a kind, hushed voice and a pair of soft arms guided me into an empty room. I didn't care who it was, the fact that someone was actually willing to help me was enough to keep me going. She, whoever it was, held me gently while I cried silent tears. It was nice, but it didn't compare to being in Drew's arms. Too bad he wasn't here to save me, for the second time. This was inexcusable.

Stupid stupid stupid Maple. Why are you always running away from the people you love?

Yeah, I talk in third person. If you can't deal with my crap, go read Twilight or something.

After I had regained myself and blinked the tears away, I turned to look at this kindhearted woman so I could thank her.

My jaw dropped to the ground.

Oh...

My...

God.

SHE was a MAN.

"HOLY SHIT!" I jumped out of my seat, backing away from her...him..IT.

"What's the matter, honey?" HE asked.

I slapped myself again and again, but the horrible picture wouldn't go away. I gawked. He was a guy with long purple hair. Long. Purple. He wore a green beanie. Everything else was black. He wore really. Tight. Pants. His nails were black. His earring was black. EARRING! Oh my god. The only way I could tell for sure that he was a guy was from the slight bulge in his pants that I hope no normal girl would have.

"You...you...you PERV!!!!"

To my great dissatisfaction, he LAUGHED. A really high-pitched nasal snort. "It's okay, May," he said, sticking out a hand. "I'm Harley. I'm gay."

No really, I never noticed that until now.

"I'm sure you noticed that."

Maybe this guy isn't so bad.

I looked at his overly clean hand and the black nail polish. Seriously, no self-respecting girl would shake the hand of a guy who wears nail polish and is in love with Cucumber Melon lotion.

I cautiously reached out and touched his hand with the tip of my finger.

"Uh, anyways... yeah. Thanks for saving me out there...BYE!" I turned around to make my escape. But before I could, he grabbed my arm. My god, it hurt like hell!

"WAIT. You're not going back, are you? Now is not the right time to go back to Brendan, May. Can't you see how hurt you are? If you go back to him he would just break your heart again."

Crap. That's right. I just told all my deepest emotions to a gay guy. But this Harry dude or whatever was actually really, really sensitive for a guy. Holy crap, he was better than Misty or Dawn!! Daaamn.

"Your heart's not ready to go back. You have to wait." He stared at me with those soft, convincing eyes. For a second I felt way too masculine.

I let my mouth form an 'O' shape, "Wow. You're really good at that. Too bad you're gay."

"If I wasn't I wouldn't be all sensitive."

"Right." I forgot. Unless you were Edward Cullen most guys just didn't care that much.

"So what the hell am I supposed to do here? Just wait?"

"Just listen," Harley said, dragging me over to the wall. Since their room was adjacent to ours, we could almost make out everything they said.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" Emma's muffled voice stung my ears. Ooh. DENIED.

"DO YOU KNOW HOW FUCKING HARD IT IS TO DECIDE BETWEEN THE ONLY TWO PEOPLE YOU LOVE IN YOUR ENTIRE DAMN LIFE?!?!" Definitely Brendan. Oh no he didn't!!!

Silence silence silence

"You shouldn't love either of us anymore," Emma spoke just barely above a whisper. I could hardly make out what she was saying, but I could tell that she was crying. Then she said something like, "We don't deserve it."

Footsteps echoed in my ear. Brendan said something, but it was too quiet for Harley and me to hear. A soft _click_ as the door closed shut. Wow, the bitch actually didn't slam. Now, soft footsteps. He's leaning against the wall. Now...

"I know you're listening May."

Dammit. How does he do that?

I chose not to answer.

Someone nudged my elbow. It was Harley. "Let's get out of here," he mouthed, then pointed to a door. "Back door."

We crept out and then ran for our lives.

**xXx**

"Hey, this Brendan guy, is he hot?" Harley pressed, leaning on his elbow on the table. I almost choked on my coffee.

"Er...ah...uh..." My cheeks tinted slightly. "I dunno. He's...okay?"

"You like him," Harley said with a smug grin plastered all over his freakish face. "I know you do."

"Actually, there's kind of someone else..." I twirled my dull brown hair around my finger and bit my lip to prevent a monster blush from creeping up my neck.

"Oh really? What's he like? Is _he_ hot?" Hell YES.

"You have NO freaking idea."

"Luckyyy."

I laughed. Harley was so funny.

I leaned back and just took in the atmosphere. It was really calm inside the coffee shop. Well the fact that we ditched school and absolutely nobody in their right mind got coffee in the afternoon might have to do with it. But it was our only escape from the evil clutches of the Brendan and Emma. Hey, I actually felt satisfied that I had broken Brendan and Emma up. Nope, not a bit of guilt.

Insert uncontrollable eye twitching...

.....Anyways.....

"Tell me about him. When did you guys meet?" Oh shit. The one question I was hoping he wouldn't ask.

"Ah...maybe...a...week ago?"

"HOLY CRAP! May, you can't be so quick to admit to your feelings. I'm sure your feelings for him aren't true love, they're just lust."

I propped my chin on my elbows and said, "Oh really? What makes you say that?"

"Honey, love doesn't happen at first sight."

_I came here a month ago. That's when I first laid eyes on you._

Drew's comment oddly stuck into my mind. Just then, I thought about the moment when _I _first laid eyes on _him_. I knew this was incredibly stupid, but when I saw him it felt like I was meant to be with him _forever_. Well, until we died at least.

I waited a few moments before drawling slowly, "I've never believed in true love, let alone love at first sight. But after meeting someone....I've rethought those concepts."

Harley understood. I could tell. "Ah. So he's one of _those_ guys. I see. Once you meet them, you just _know_ you're in love with him. Are you?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

DAMN. The _other_ question I was hoping he wouldn't ask.

"Um....I.."

Just then a pair of arms wrapped tightly around my waist.

How did he find me?! Before I could gasp, blush, or explain to Harley, the voice that I'd been waiting so long to hear whispered in my ear, "Let's go."

Perhaps it was rude to just leave my purple-haired friend gawking at me, but at least he knew who I was talking about now.

"You're just a bit late as usual," I mumbled after a few moments of uncomfortable silence. Where are we now? Oh yeah, we're in the park again. I was headed toward the swings.

Drew Hayden stopped suddenly and took me in his arms. I buried my face in the curve of his neck. "I know. May, you have no idea how much I regret giving you all this pain."

"Actually, you missed all the fun. You should have seen Emma and me going at each other like wild cavemen," I pointed out.

As I expected, he didn't laugh. He found it everything but funny. "I don't find that funny. What were you thinking?" he growled through gritted teeth. "You could have gotten seriously hurt."

At that, I burst into uncontrollable, hysterical laughter. Drew broke apart from me and stared at me like I was on drugs. Oh. Wrong time Maple.

"Are you freaking kidding me? That girl seriously couldn't give me a bruise if she tried."

He sighed helplessly. "Emma Birch is a black belt in karate. She just didn't want to see you get hurt?"

"Why? She hates me! Is this some sort of joke?" I demanded.

"I'm sorry. I should have told you this before. Emma never meant to hurt you, May. She would never hurt anyone dear to...the other Birch." He still couldn't say his name without flinching.

"Oh."

I sat down gently on the swing, probably because if I sat down too quickly my tremendous momentum would bring the whole swing set crashing down.

He paused and looked at me for a long time. I could tell, even though my eyes were on the ground the whole time. I just couldn't meet his eyes. I just swung back and forth slowly.

By the thirty-fourth consecutive swing, he grabbed the swing and held it still. I now looked at him and actually _saw _him.

The first thing I thought was, "Who did this to my Drew?!"

His blue button-up shirt was ripped and torn. His chartreuse hair that I loved so much was all mussed up and askew. His face was matted with dry blood and sweat. He had—opposed to the usual one black eye—two black eyes. His whole figure was a mess.

I found myself absently stroking his face. His eyes didn't have that burning emerald quality. They were now dull and just plain _green_. And they were cold. I was afraid now. I breathed out, "What happened?"

He took my hand and touched it to his own cheek. "This," he stated poignantly, "is what happens when you mess with a Birch."

I now understood what he was trying to tell me from the very beginning: Birches and Maples just don't mix.

We just stayed like that for a long time, staring deeply at each other. My heart finally started to beat at my normal rate when he did something to stir my insides up again.

He drew dangerously close, only inches away from me. He then bent down to the level of the swing and took my face in his. I could feel the proximity of his heat. My heart ticked faster and faster, almost like a time bomb waiting to explode.

He then said something. It was amazing how six simple words could affect my heart in such deadly ways.

"I won't ever leave you anymore." My time bomb ticked faster...

His lips met mine with great urgency. It was nothing like any of the sweet, quick kisses he gave me before, always on the cheek or forehead. They were definitely nothing like any of the kisses I've ever had before. This one had one essential quality that the others lacked: _passion_. Up until now, I hadn't known what it really meant to be passionate about someone. But as our bodies entwined with each other, fit into each other, and as his sweet lips moved on mine, I think I realized.

The kiss wasn't long, it was two minutes at the most before we both had to stop and breathe. I leaned in for another kiss, but he stopped me. Confused, I stared at him.

"I think that's enough for tonight," he murmured and kissed me lightly on the forehead. Thanks for bursting my bubble when I was expecting so much more....

"Who knows what would've happened..."

"Drew Hayden!" I playfully pushed his shoulder. We laughed, shoving each other until we had both somehow ended on the ground.

It was surprisingly dark already. Had three hours really passed that fast? We just lay comfortably on the grass under the open sky, gazing at the stars.

"And there's Orion, over there," I pointed.

"You're right. Look over there, on the right of Orion. Do you see that little star?"

I squinted and tried to find the star he was talking about. "That tiny thing?"

"I had supposed you would've liked your present better. That tiny star right there is named May," he announced proudly.

I looked at him. "You bought a star for me?"

Drew laughed and tousled his hair, glistening a lovely shade of green in the moonlight. "That's right. It was only because I wanted to get you something _else_ this time. Roses are getting a little boring, aren't they?"

"Never," I breathed. "But stars are much nicer. I promise I'll look at it every night."

He chuckled. "That star is actually a double star. It's not visible to the naked eye, but it's actually two stars. The other star, the one right next to you, is my star."

"Drew. That's amazing... Thank you. I couldn't have asked for a better present."

"When you look at our stars every night, promise to think about me, 'kay?"

"Alright. But I think about you every night anyways, so that's really not necessary."

"It's not refundable."

"Good."

We just lay there in silence for a couple of minutes. Then he started humming a tune. It sounded sweet and bitter and melancholy at the same time.

"What's that tune?" I wondered out loud.

"It's just a little tune that I sing to myself every night before I sleep," he said.

"It's beautiful. I wish you could sing me to sleep every night, too." I said randomly, stroking his hand.

Suddenly he stood up and took me into his arms. He started carrying me bridal style somewhere.

"Wha- What are you doing?" I was surprised that I would actually be in this position for a second time and actually be conscious.

"You'll see."

Damn, he was scaring me a little. The moment was just too precious to ruin, though, so I summoned all my love and faith in him to keep me sane. I just closed my eyes and waited, living in the moment.

When I finally opened my eyes I realized I was in his room again. On his huge king-sized bed that I had once spent an unconscious morning in.

"The hell?"

Drew smirked. (AHH! THE SMIRK! IT HAS BEEN REBORN) "You should consider it a privilege to even be in here."

I snorted, "Why?"

"You know, you are the only person besides me that has ever been in this very room," he stated matter-of-factly.

I propped up on my elbows and kicked my legs, "No way. Why is that?"

He ran his fingers through my hair. "Nobody's worth my time, I guess."

"Not even your parents?"

He flinched. I realized that I had hit a weak spot. I'd better remember that.

"I'm sorry," I mumbled apologetically.

He smiled slightly and brushed my bangs aside. "It's alright. You couldn't have known."

He sighed, "My parents...died in an accident when I was nine. I spent half of my life without parental care, without _love_."

"Oh god, I'm so sorry. Did you know what happened?"

He shook his head. "I have no clue. My uncle just told me that they died in an accident. For a short while, I was sent to live with my grandpa, but he died only a few months after in a heart attack. My uncle and my aunt, the only other people in the Hayden family line, didn't give a damn about me. They neglected me, leaving me to live on my own."

"How did you survive?"

He smirked again, "I'm the heir to the Hayden Corporation. I inherited a enormous fortune. They won't let me run the company, though, until I'm twenty-one."

"Wow. I can imagine how that must feel, having so much responsibility thrown at you at such an early age." I didn't know firsthand, but I knew from soap operas. Hey, that counted, right?

Drew just nodded. "What good is having such an huge amount of money if you're not happy? Happiness is the one thing that can never be bought. It is only attained when you are with ones that you truly love." Right then, he stared meaningfully at me. It was me this time who pulled him in for a kiss.

Later that night, I lay happily in my bed, thinking about Drew and his miserable life. I realized just how lucky I was to have like five billion people caring about me. At least I had people who loved me. It was worth the unfair groundings and the overprotective brothers. For once in my life, I actually felt like _I_ was the best. Then my ego kicked in and I started feeling guilty and selfish.

But it didn't matter. I was living in the moment again, right here, right now, as Drew softly sang me to sleep.

_**Ah, good ole fluff. Sorry there was no cliffhanger. The next chapter will consist of the classic humor that you guys all know and probably hate by now... **_

_**//Love, DreamsAreForbidden//**_


	8. The Nightmares Begin

_**I'm going to try to update quicker if I can. I think I know how to finish the story.**_

_**I would just like to take some time to thank everyone who has ever reviewed my story. That would be (find your name!): **__**Under the Elements, blackhairedfreaks, Aminatsu032, AsianFlipGurl, Amulet Misty, Contestshipping Lover, Contestshipping Princess, ARose4UandMe, Arysd, ShadX, meggie, parker1900, Starlight 156, piplup person, end butterfly, Ang.E.M, KatokaShikamaru193 (my twinsie!!), Sapphire addict, kuroi tenshi, emmie, Madison Moore, Flaaffy, 13vicky13, GrahmCracka, GoldenEyesLover, Kiri-chan220, Riikani, Sexy Angel333456, Akatsuki's-Kunoichi, xLightning, Memorycutie, Eternity of Love, aaand last but not least Rose-frosting (where the hell did you go!? Love you), **_

_**I just wanted to prove that even if you do one small thing for one person, your kindness will **__**NOT**__** go unappreciated!! Take the time, even if you write 5 words like, "I like d it, update soon". This is not just for me. This is on behalf of all the readers. If you like it, say so! It ONLY takes like three seconds! You will never know how much better you can make one writer's day if you can just take a little bit of your time to do something nice. It can make the difference of whether the author continues or not. **_

…_**Or maybe you just ignored that rant and read my story. That's fine, too…. O.O**_

**.:Roses for You:.**

**;;**_**a MayxDrew story**_**;;**

**Chapter Eight: The Nightmares Begin**

_No._

_Freaking._

_Way._

_Since when did Drew have an adoptive mother?! _

_I have a really bad feeling about this…._

**xXx**

I'm awake. I think. Something is rumbling below me. It's making a really pretty noise.

My eyelids slowly fluttered open and I reentered my version of heaven. I looked up and saw a familiar patch of grass green hair. Drew was clutching me tightly to his chest and humming my favorite tune, the one I fell asleep to. His eyes were closed. He looked so peaceful. His face, usually plastered with worries for me, was now buttery and stress-free.

I never wanted to leave this spot. I remembered thinking that I wanted to stay here for all eternity, but I didn't remember saying that part out loud. He awoke, or at least I _think_ he awoke, chuckling. I felt his soft bass voice echoing in my ears. It was a different sound than my lullaby, but it was equally beautiful.

Drew shifted his position so that instead of me being halfway on top of him, we were both at our sides facing each other. Then he used his secret lethal weapon of his, The Smirk™, and that was it.

BAM.

"I hate when you do that," I breathed warmly against his skin as I attacked his lips. He did the same for me, tightening his grip around my waist as we deepened the kiss. I fingered through his luscious hair, tousling it slightly. Then I wrapped my arms around his neck in an attempt to suffocate him. I was running out of breath, but I didn't want to stop the passion. He was such a good kisser; the way his tongue rhythmically danced with mine, the way he groaned against my body, the way he clasped my hands.

But, like all good things in the world, It ended. Two seconds later we were both on our backs, gasping for breath and laughing.

"I can honestly say," I panted, "that was the best night of my life."

He looked me straight in the eyes and smiled smugly. "That was definitely on the top."

"Oh?" I raised my eyebrows interrogatively. "What was your _best _night in all your eighteen years of life?"

He answered without hesitation. "The first night I saw you sleep. The first of April."

I paused and thought about that answer, counting on my fingertips. "That's when you first came here! About a month ago from today, right?"

He nodded slowly. "I told you. I decided to stay in Petalburg just because I saw you one day."

"Tell me about it," I pressed. "Pleease."

"Some other time, 'kay?" Drew winked flirtatiously at me. The next thing we knew, we were both entwined in each other's bodies again.

"That's enough Drew Hayden!" I commanded, gasping. "If you keep this up I'll run out of oxygen supply in no time."

His responding laugh was like the melodious sound of chimes in the wind. "Whatever you say Miss May Maple." He fingered something hanging from his neck.

I peered at the object closely. I had never seen it before. It was a necklace. Hanging from an impossibly slender white gold chain was a single pendant. It appeared to be a rose made of rubies with a tiny leaf-shaped emerald attached to it.

I gestured to the necklace. "What's that?" I proceeded to touch the beautiful thing, but he subtly removed it from my reach.

"This necklace," he began, touching the delicate rose, "was given to me by my parents." I could tell by the way his voice choked on the word '_parents_' that this was a touchy subject for him. "It was given to me on my ninth birthday. The same day that they died…" he trailed off.

Suddenly I felt very sorry for Drew Hayden. I suddenly felt what it was like to be all alone, even though I have never been alone in my life, even though I have always been surrounded by people who love me from the moment I was born.

I instinctively reached out to hug him. "I'm so sorry," I said and felt tears trickling down my cheek.

Without looking at my face, Drew said, "Don't cry, May. You don't have to feel sorry for me. I deserved it." He had a little smile on his face as he wiped my tears away with his thumb. "You know how I hate to see you cry."

I gasped, "When did you see me cry?"

His reply, "Never mind," came a little _too _quickly. Humph. Stalker.

"Anyways, the reason I don't want you to touch this is because it's very special to me. I feel like if I ever lost it, my heart would be lost too. That's why it never leaves me. I guess that makes two things in this world that I could never part with."

I thought about it. "Hey, what's the other thing you can't part with?"

Silence. Oh crap, nice going Maple.

"…"

"Oh." I get it now.

Awkward silence this time!

So I did the only thing I could do.

I took a deep, deep breath and reached for his face.

After all, my oxygen tanks have been through a lot. I'm sure it could survive one more time....

**xXx**

The second I was away from Drew, I called Harley, my new best gay friend. Well, I guess that made him my ONLY gay friend. But it didn't matter.

I called three times, but his answer machine picked up every time. I just decided to leave him a message.

"DENIED!!" AAH! DAWN!!! Dawn and Misty suddenly popped out of nowhere.

"So," Misty began, "Aren't you gonna tell us who your new BEST GAY FRIEND is??"

"It appears as if you guys already know Harley," I said, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah. We saw you guys hanging out at the coffee shop. I don't think he ever wants to see us again," Dawn said, putting a finger under her chin thoughtfully.

"I don't there was anyone who _didn't_ think that though…" Misty said.

"Sure. Well ANYWAYS, I kind of have to talk to Harley, so…"

"Nuh uh! You're coming with us!" Misty commanded, dragging me along with Dawn.

In a few minutes we were at the house closest to Drew's, which was Misty's. Then suddenly, heaps of clothes were flying at me randomly from all directions as Misty and Dawn searched for something for me to wear.

Uggghhh. Great.

Two seconds later I was forcibly stuffed into a navy blue polo, a matching navy bandana, a black miniskirt, and white Converse. Four more seconds later and we were in the car with Misty driving and Dawn applying makeup to my unwashed face.

We finally arrived at a completely black building with wildly flashing lights and half-drunk people visible through the windows.

"Where the hell is this?!" I demanded, wiggling out of Dawn's grip.

"It's a lesbian bar!" Dawn, with her thunderous voice, practically screamed for everyone to hear. Great.

"Wow Dawn, that's a great idea considering NONE OF US ARE LESBIANS."

"Oh, you're the one who's always complaining that we never hang out anymore," Dawn pointed out.

"Yeah, but I was implying bowling and movies, not going to a strip club for sluts."

"Stop whining and get your pretty little ass in," Misty cooed and shoved me out of the car.

] Before I knew it, I was pushed in by Misty and Dawn, and God knows nobody EVER argued with them.

"Isn't it great to just be here?" Misty asked, sipping her water. "It's so nice to get away from Ash once in a while. All he ever wants to do is play Pokemon games."

"Yeah, I guess so," I said grumpily. I would've enjoyed it a lot more if Drew were here….

"Don't try to lie to me. You miss Drew already." It wasn't a question.

"Hell yeah."

"Dude," Misty whispered to me, "that chick is totally checking you out."

So what did I do? I did the nicest thing I could manage. I stuck up my middle finger and yelled, "GO TO HELL BITCH, I'M STRAIGHT!!"

….What?! Hey, don't look at me like that. You've seen some of the retarded stuff I do. That was nothing.

Suddenly Misty and I heard the sound of a phone ringing. We traced the sound to Dawn's pocket. Dawn excused herself from a bunch of girls and answered her cell, "Hello, Dawn speaking!"

"Who is it?" I whispered to Misty. She just shrugged.

"Uhhh, guys, I gotta go meet Kenny if that's okay…" Dawn said reluctantly.

"Yeah, sure, have fun!" I said halfheartedly. Suddenly I saw a shady figure with dark hair approaching us. Uh oh. Ex alert.

"Ummm, Dawn?" I began, swallowing nervously.

"Cut the crap guys, I really gotta go. Kenny really hates it when I'm late."

"Dawn………"

"Ohhh, I really don't want to let him down. You guys know how much I love him and…"

"FOR THE LOVE OF GOD, _**DAWN!!!**_" I cried out and spun the ditzy girl around.

"Oh my god, Paul, you're a lesbian?!" Dawn squealed. "I always knew that was why we broke up!"

"……….." Paul, like any self-respecting guy, chose to remain silent.

Then he said darkly, "You ended it because you saw me with my cousin."

Dawn rolled her eyes, "But she was a hot cousin!! Come ON, I even wanted to touch her and I'm not a lesbian."

By now, everyone was staring at the crazy chick and the only guy in the entire building.

Misty and I burst out in hysterical laughter. Okay. That was bad idea. Now it's completely silent. Okay, people are staring….Not. Good.

Paul's dark eyes cut deeply into Dawn's comical blue ones. Then, without warning, he grabbed Dawn's face and touched his lips to hers lovingly. Dawn was at first surprised but pleased and happily kissed back. They attempted to deepen the kiss. Soon they were all over each other. That was when I started getting grossed out. There were many coughs from the audience.

So I decided to yell, "HEY!!! GET A ROOM!"

Misty followed up by wolf-whistling.

Soon the manager had to come and actually find them a room. By then, I was in hysterics until she kicked Misty and I out, adding a nice "Fuck off you straight people." Yeah, that really makes me want to come back again.

Oh shit.

We just got outside.

Guess who we saw.

Kenny just entered the building.

"NO KENNY NO!!!" I grabbed his hand, but he struggled out of it.

Then he saw everything.

Dawn and Paul, the most unlikely couple in the history of unlikely couples, walked out of their room, holding hands. Dawn was sweetly whispering in Paul's ear, causing him to blush. Whoa. What just happened here?

Dawn was in the midst of giggling when her sapphire orbs landed on Kenny's. His face emitted violence. We all took a step back and watched.

Then, out of nowhere, he aimed a punch right at Paul. Paul skillfully dodged every single punch he delivered, eventually kicking Kenny in the stomach with all the strength he had. We all watched as he fell silently to the ground. Dawn was about to rush to his side, but Paul's strong grip prevented any movement.

"I can't believe you beat up my boyfriend!" Dawn cried.

Paul blew up. God, he could be so creepy. He seriously EXPLODED. No, this might be ordinary for some people, but hell, this was PAUL we were talking about. The Paul who never, ever screamed.

"OH, SO NOW HE'S YOUR BOYFRIEND? THEN WHAT WERE WE DOING IN THAT ROOM RIGHT THEN?? YOU TOLD ME YOU LOVED ME! DID YOU THINK THEY WERE JUST EMPTY WORDS? DID YOU THINK THEY COULD MAKE ME FEEL ANY BETTER?"

"Rhetorical question," I coughed loudly enough for the whole room to hear. Whoops. Nice going Maple.

Dawn was terrified. She just looked at him in fear, and then she looked concernedly at Kenny lying lopsided on the ground. I watched with Misty as tears slowly filled up her eyes. Paul had averted his gaze, choosing not to look at her. Dawn just dropped to her knees and buried her face in her hands.

By now Kenny was okay, and he brushed himself off as he stood up. He looked Dawn directly in the eyes.

"I guess people never do change. I was waiting for this day to happen. Now get out of my life," he said coldly and walked away without ever saying another word to Dawn.

Misty and I knew Dawn too well. The words stabbed her in the back. Before she could blink, Paul was gone too. In the blink of an eye, everyone she loved was mysteriously gone.

Of course, we ran straight to her side to comfort her. But I know this pain, the type that runs deep and can never get out. No matter how many comforting words we said, they would never make her feel better.

"What did I tell you, Dawn," I said as I helped her up. "This is what always happens in the end."

Dawn cried silent tears on my shoulder. "I-I'm s-so sor-ry M-M-May," she hiccupped.

I patted her head. "You should be."

I know that wasn't exactly the most comforting thing to do, but it was the right thing. It was the only thing a caring friend could do—help her learn one of life's toughest lessons: if you go after too many things at once, you'll eventually just end up with nothing.

Well, Dawn learned her lesson.

The fact that for the next few months I would literally become her human tissue didn't really comfort me at all.

**xXx**

Three o'clock. Petalburg Mall. That's where we were supposed to meet. And, as always, he was early.

As my aqua eyes matched his glowing emeralds, I heard him say the last thing I wanted to hear.

"You're late."

I pouted and held up my watch. "It's only three-oh-two!"

Drew chuckled and messed up my hair a little. "Just joking. What did you want to do?" Was it me, or was he suggesting something in his tone…

"I dunno, _you_ were the one who called me here."

"That's right…there's something that I need to do. Come on," Drew wove his fingers through mine and pulled me along.

**xXx**

"Do you mind telling me why we're here again?" I half-whispered to Drew as we entered a high-end boutique. It was one of those places exclusively designed for people who were beyond rich. As soon as we walked in, an overwhelming fragrance pierced my nasal passages. The sales ladies were the snobby kind that everyone hated. Worse, they couldn't take their eyes off Drew.

He just smirked instead of answering my question. He just walked up to one of the many clothes racks in the store. One of the salesgirls already had prepared several satiny bags obviously containing clothes. Drew smiled invitingly and whispered, "Come on," before disappearing into the fitting room. I felt extremely uncomfortable under the death glares of the salesgirls.

Before I knew it, I was stuck inside a huge fitting room bigger than my own bedroom with shelves full of accessories. There was a single bag hanging from a hook.

"Drew Hayden really wants to die, doesn't he," I mumbled as I unzipped the bag and found my worst nightmares. Oh joy. Sequins and frilly things galore.

Moments later I was standing looking at myself in the mirror. I was wearing a crimson floor-length dress made of silk. Its halter straps and bodice were adorned with a magnificent array of beads and…(shudder) sequins. Although, I must say it looked pretty good. I slipped on the matching scarlet heels, took one last glance at myself, and reluctantly stepped outside. My heart skipped a beat.

There, looking at a mirror adjacent to my fitting room, stood Drew. He was wearing the classic tuxedo with a matching bloodred bow tie. He saw me from the mirror and came over to stand next to me. He wrapped his arm around my shoulders and turned me to face the mirror as well.

"Senior prom," he finally answered. "I'm not going to let you escape this year."

Oh no. Prom. Words couldn't describe my phobia for proms.

"Listen up Drew I am not…" I was cut off rather rudely by his kiss. It wasn't a passionate kiss like the one in his bedroom. It was a sweet kiss. But its poison proved to have a much greater effect on me. It only lasted two seconds at most, but it was enough to make me want more. I shut up immediately and could only glare at his complacent expression.

"Look," he said, looking at his own reflection. "Looking at us, don't you think we were made for the title Prom King and Queen?"

Oh lord. That was about ten times worse. Not only was I expected to go to prom, but I was also expected to humiliate myself by actually running for prom queen.

"I…" My throat ran dry. "I…have two left feet."

He chuckled, "I know you can dance May. It should be no problem at all when you're with me."

I rolled my eyes at his egotistical statement, "Fine. I'll go. I'll run for prom queen. Just because I think these heels are pretty."

"Liar. You just want to go for me."

"That's also true."

I touched my lips lightly to his. The hell, two could play at that game. I could see that it had the same effect on him as it did on me. I'll keep that in mind for next time…

Drew composed himself and hugged me from behind, his arms wrapped tightly around my waist. "So what do you think of the dress?"

"I love it. It has to be the one."

"You should like it. I designed it especially for you."

I gawked. "No way! It's incredible."

He shrugged. "It's just that I couldn't imagine you in any of the dresses I saw in the catalogue so I made it myself. Plus, I wanted this dress to be the most special item in your closet. A reminder of the most special night you're going to have in your high school life."

I choked a little. "I just hope you're right."

He just gave me a little smile. It said, _Everything's going to be alright. _

**xXx**

"Oh crap, crap, crap!" I rushed out the door, nearly tripping over my feet, and wondering why Drew only gave me _fifteen freaking minutes_ to get ready for dinner. It wasn't just dinner at _ANY_ restaurant, it was one of those dead expensive ones where people dress up a hell of a lot just to eat a tiny little salad.

I didn't have anything fancy in my closet at all. I haven't owned a dress since I was four years old, and the only thing remotely formal in my closet was this frumpy floor-length skirt that I wouldn't be caught dead in.

I scrambled into my mother's room, deciding to borrow something of hers. I frantically shoved the closet doors aside and began to hunt for something nice. I finally came across a buttery yellow evening dress from the seventies. It didn't matter to me how old it was, I at least had SOMETHING to wear.

Having run out of ideas for hairstyles, I combed my naturally wavy hair and swept it up into a low side ponytail. For the first time in my life, I silently thanked Misty and Dawn for applying makeup already. That saved me from the largest part of torture.

I slipped on the only nice shoes I could find—black satin ballet flats—and ran out the door with three minutes to spare.

**xXx**

"You look beautiful," a voice whispered in my ear from behind. I jumped at the sound of his voice and he laughed.

"You don't look bad yourself," I said, noting his black tie ensemble.

"Ah, you must be Miss May," a twentysomething with spunky orange hair said. "I'm Irina, your server for tonight." She was dressed in the uniform of all the workers in the building. "Please come this way." Drew and I followed her upstairs into a private room.

It was gorgeous. The walls were coated with pearlescent wallpaper. There was a giant chandelier hanging from the ceiling, its tiered layers gleaming one hundred watts. At the very center of the room was a circular table set for three.

"Why are there three places?" I wondered out loud. Drew's grip around my shoulders tightened.

"There's someone I want you to meet," he murmured. "They just flew here tonight, and I thought it would be best if I introduced you to them."

"O-okay…" Damn. I thought it was just going to be the two of us. This person better be important…

"Your guest has arrived, Mr. Hayden," Irina informed Drew. I saw him take a deep breath.

Then the glass doorknob turned.

A woman of obvious importance walked in. She was probably forty or so, but Botox made her look like she was in her twenties. The first person she noticed in the room was me. She pointed her piercing little eyes at me.

"This is the girl you wanted me to meet?" she said with disgust and disappointment clearly showing in her tone.

Drew took a step toward her. "That's right, Mother."

Mother.

Wait. Mother?

Drew's mother is dead….

"This is May Maple. May, this is my adoptive mother, Serena." Drew said, trying his best to hide his nervousness.

Adoptive mother?

No.

Freaking.

Way.

Since when did Drew have an adoptive mother?!

I have a really bad feeling about this….

_**Haha. Not much of a cliffie…I know. Umm, I hope I did the romance part right, but the part with Dawn was just kind of randomly put in there.**_

_**Tell you what guys. Help me reach the hundred reviews mark! When I get my 100**__**th**__** review, I will write you guys a BONUS CHAPTER! You all want that, don't you? :D :D**_


	9. The Challenge

_**Sorry it's more than TWO weeks late guys D: I know you probably hate me. One word. Finals. That basically explains everything…**_

_**This chapter is gonna be a filler of sorts, so I apologize for not continuing the story. You have to understand Drew's point of view to fully understand the story.**_

_**Thanks for the reviews guyss :D I love you all.**_

_**Quote **__**Arose4UandMe**_**: "**_**I take back what I said about it being like Twilight. This is practicaly BETTER than Twilight. Who needs Bella when you have May? =D" Thank you & love you :DDDD I'm actually re-reading Twilight, but who cares? It's not even based on that…it's actually based on my own pathetic love life. :] HAHAH.**_

**.:Roses for You:.**

**;;**_**a MayxDrew story**_**;;**

**Chapter Nine: The Challenge**

_----- Drew's POV -----_

I sighed as I stared out the window at the place that I was supposed to call home. My breath fogged up the glass, making a hazy circle in the already dreary sky.

_Why did I have to do this?_

We suddenly came to a stop and my chauffeur stepped out. In about two seconds he had already opened the door for me.

I reluctantly stepped out, making sure not to scuff my new leather shoes. I looked around and hated the it from the moment I saw it.

It was enormous. And overly villainous. It resembled a huge haunted mansion where ghosts of billionaires past lived. The thought of that sent shudders down my spine but my face remained calm as always. It was a technique I had perfected ever since my parents passed away.

A man appeared out of nowhere and bowed to me. "Mr. Hayden, welcome to your new home in Petalburg."

I absolutely _loathed _it. This place called "Petalburg." I knew at once that I didn't want to live here, but it's not like I had a choice. The witch sent me to live here—and _nobody_ dared oppose her unless they were seriously thinking about committing suicide.

I just hated this place because it was too _happy_. This place was such an innocent, beautiful city. I knew that I wouldn't belong. I knew that from day one all I would bring to this lively place was nonstop fear and depression. Which was why I decided I would mostly opt to stay home. Of course, it wasn't the best place ever, but at least it suited me more. And I wouldn't disturb anyone since the nearest house was nearly half a mile away.

I stepped into the place that was to be my new house. Most people would be staring in awe, gaping with their mouths open and drooling. But I hated that I was included in the minority of people who would just take a look around and not give a second thought about it. I absolutely _abhorred_ the fact that I was so accustomed to the luxurious lifestyle. I didn't want to live this life. I never wanted to be the heir of the prestigious Hayden Corporation. I didn't want to be Drew Hayden. I wanted to be an average person who could just blend in with everyone and never be noticed. But unfortunately, life is never fair. I could never change who I was—just a conceited, filthy rich pretty boy who had no purpose in life.

"Where's the witch?" I growled out to nobody in particular.

"My apologies, Master," The man that had spoken to me before rushed to my side and explained, "Madam Greene is at a press conference in Lilycove and could not attend the housewarming party she ordered for you."

Housewarming party. What the hell… since when did that woman actually _care_ about my enjoyment? Well, I couldn't say she did, since she knew a housewarming party would only give me hell. So she was in character after all.

"Cancel it. The housewarming party. I have no desire to have such a thing." I sounded like a forty-year-old. This was exactly what Serena, the Hayden Corporation, and my late parents wanted me to be. Well, I hope they're happy. They got what they wanted. Ever since I was young, they were always trying to force me to enter the world of adults. I was helplessly catapulted into adulthood at about six. And the worst part was that there was no escape.

The man, who I later found out was my butler, bowed again. "I'm sorry. Madam wishes for your comfort in your new house. I'm afraid it cannot be avoided."

I nodded. I expected as much. "In that case, I'm going to take a walk." I grabbed my coat, which I had just taken off, and slid it on again.

"Might I suggest Petalburg Park? It's about three-quarters of a mile north of the estate," my butler said.

Oh joy. Flowers and picnics and lovebirds galore. Yeah sure, I wanted to go there. "Thank you," I said simply and left.

My premonitions were of course dead on. As soon as my foot hit the periphery of the park I was absolutely disgusted by it. It was one of those perfect, spotless parks where all those cheesy romance scenes take place in the movies. Not that I watched those movies. I didn't watch movies.

There were endless fields of green and gold. Birds encircling apple trees. And of course, a huge fountain with some statue of a random naked boy peeing water. (Well, that was unexpected.)

I looked around me: children, children, children as far as the eye could see. But of course there were overly romantic couples spoon-feeding each other in the middle of picnicking. My eyes instantly averted themselves to the ground.

Having nowhere else to go in this parade of perfect happiness, I sat down on a bench and decided to sleep.

Just then, a ball hit my head. Hard.

Normally I would hate this ball.

Just like I hated everything.

No.

This ball was about to change everything.

My life. My virtues. My everything.

The moment the ball hit my hair (Did I ever mention how much I _hated_ the hair? Of course, you're wondering why I never dyed it. Three words: Evil. Witch. Serena.), I spun around, my eyes already fixed into a spontaneous glare.

Then my liquid jade eyes met a pair of soft aquamarine ones and immediately I felt ashamed of following my predilections and hating this person before I even saw them.

I had never really believed in the concept of love at first sight. No, never. Not until today.

The eyes belonged to a girl. She was about my age, even though she looked slightly younger. Everything about her was soft, subdued, and mild. But I think that's exactly why I was so attracted to her from the beginning. She was one of those _warm_ people, and it was reflected in her facial features. Her soft-looking skin emitted brightness and warmth. Her face could've been just an ordinary face. However, her eyes kept her anchored to godliness. The first time I saw those brilliant eyes I saw _everything_. It was amazing how just by looking at a pair of circles for less than a second I could what tell what this girl's disposition, mood, and intentions were.

The very first time I saw her I immediately thought: this is my guardian angel. She must have been sent down from heaven to guide me to the light.

However, everyone knows that my description eventually leads nowhere but love. So I realized that I must be in love with this person that I have never met but only seen for a fraction of a second.

Unfortunately for me, her eyes weren't fixed on mine. I realized that she had never looked straight at me—she was just looking at the basketball which was obviously hers. She called a hurried "sorry" behind her shoulder and resumed her game.

I couldn't help but follow this angel with my eyes. Then, my heart sank when I saw who she was with.

An undoubtedly good-looking guy also about my age came over and put his arms around my angel. He had shiny, silvery hair and wore the same red bandana as the angel. My fists balled up convulsively but I let them go. She looked so easy, so happy being with this guy. I knew that they were in love. They had to be. I watched in pain, knowing that if I ever hurt this guy she would be hurt too. Just the thought of upsetting this angel from heaven made me want to cry.

I just decided to leave, knowing I would find this angel later. Petalburg was a fairly small town, definitely not large enough to lose a person. I just couldn't stand seeing her happy with someone else.

As I lay in bed that night, my mind settled on three solid facts. Facts that I had established in the three short minutes in which I sat on the bench.

First of all, I was absolutely and undoubtedly in love with this guardian angel of mine. I didn't know who she was. One look at her told me that I was in love with her. I knew that there was no going back. I was already too far in this new and surprising love.

Secondly, I wasn't happy with her being with her boyfriend or whatever that guy was to her. I don't know why, but something about his presence gave me a chill. Just the sight of him made me shiver physically. There was something that I didn't like about him. Maybe it was his hair, his posture, the way he curved his arm around my angel…I wasn't exactly sure. It was just obvious that I didn't like him. Probably just because I was jealous that they were in love.

Last of all—and this was the firmest fact that I had ever been enlightened with—I would stop at nothing to make her happy. No matter what, I would make sure she would never cry. I had already envisioned her sadness, and I hated it more than anything. I would do absolutely everything to make her happy, even if it meant giving up my own happiness. That was my life's purpose after all.

For the next few minutes I didn't even bother to sleep or close my eyes. I knew I wouldn't be able to sleep. Deciding that I should do something productive, I grabbed my coat and went to go look for my angel at three o'clock a.m.

Call me crazy. I'm not going to deny it. I'm probably the firmest believer in that fact. I stood there in the cold rain, not caring if I got my expensive clothes wet or if I got a cold. I just _had_ to find her or I'd hate myself forever. Sure, I already hated myself but for a moment, just for a little moment, I didn't hate myself quite as much. That moment came when I looked into her eyes, but that moment had passed. The hope that I would finally respect myself also passed.

I had to find her.

I didn't know her name, her address, or anything even remotely relevant to finding her.

But I was going to find her anyway. I didn't give up so easily.

I don't know how I found her house. I just did. This sounds so cheesy, but I just basically followed my instincts and before I knew it, I was there. I knew it was her house because it suited her personality. It was exactly the opposite of my house, naturally—instead of treacherous, it was homey. Warm instead of terrible. Comfortably sized instead of frighteningly enormous.

I guessed that the window with the balcony intricately decorated with beautiful flowers was probably hers. I had picked up on her scent, and it smelled exactly like the flowers above. I wondered how the hell I was supposed to climb all the way up to the third floor. The best I could do was to climb a tall tree that could easily reach the third level, but was a considerable length away from the balcony. I just jumped, not fearing for my life, and barely grasped the rails with my fingers. I arrived on the balcony with scrapes, cuts, and bruises—not that I cared.

I slid open her window slowly, wanting to cherish the moment. She was sleeping all alone in the center of a medium-sized bed with red sheets. She slept on her side, slightly curled up, hugging her pillow. She didn't snore, but I could clearly hear her breathing. I on the edge and watched her sleep for a few minutes, matching my breath to hers. It was oddly comforting, listening to the sound of her light, rhythmic breaths. I reached out and touched my palm to her cheek. She stirred a little and I withdrew my hand. I took a long, good look at her.

She was even more gorgeous in her sleep. She resembled a goddess, clad in a sheer nightgown. Her hair was slightly spread out on her pillow, framing her face perfectly like a halo. Her eyes were closed, but it wasn't the only feature about her that I loved. She just looked too precious, too fragile. Too beautiful to break. I definitely wasn't making a girl that beautiful cry.

I wanted to remember every detail of this night. I bent down and planted a light kiss on her forehead.

As I left, I thought I saw a trick of the moonlight. Was she…smiling? No, it was impossible. It was just an illusion…

Since that night, I had been visiting her every night, watching her sleep. It was soothing, relaxing even to know that my beautiful angel was safe and sound in her bed. I came to the point where I couldn't sleep without watching her sleep before. As soon as I saw the sight of her unconscious figure, I could go back to sleep safely.

Over the course of a week, I learned a few things about her. First off, her name was May Maple. She wrote in a diary (which I might have read….) and sleepwalked. Sometimes, a few hours into watching her sleep, I would be startled when she suddenly got out of her bed and walked somewhere. I usually followed her to the kitchen, where she would stuff a rice ball in her mouth, walk back to her bed, and resume sleeping. I made a mental note to myself to remember to keep around lots of rice balls just in case…

Another thing surprised me. One night, she suddenly started crying in her sleep. Her eyelids were closed, but tears were silently flowing out of them. I couldn't stand the sight of her crying. It became the thing I hated more than anything. Every time after that when she cried, I would always blame it on myself. I felt like I was somehow responsible for her sadness. She would usually mumble the same thing if she cried…but I couldn't tell what it was. It was usually stifled by tears.

One day, I decided that I would actually stay in this too-perfect city of Petalburg. On my own will. And I would attend Petalburg High, just like May. I sometimes saw her driving to school with a couple of her friends—one blue-haired girl and one orange-haired girl. According to her diary, these were her best friends, Dawn and Misty.

Of course, I would always see her with that silver-haired guy. _Always_. In the car on the way to school, after school, at her house, _everywhere_. She looked like she was really used to this guy—Brendan, I presumed, from her description in her diary. She did write that they had been best friends since they were young. Well, in my experience, best friends did become best lovers.

The image of this Brendan guy putting his arm around May kept playing back in my head as I wandered throughout the school. It was about four in the afternoon, and I had already watched May depart the school grounds safely, with_out_ Brendan. I decided I would check out the grounds before my meeting with the principal the next day. It was unlike me to come out this early, but I didn't think the security guards would like it if I showed up at midnight again…

This place was pretty quiet, just like the whole city. Of course, most people had already gotten out of school already unless they were doing extracurriculars, which May evidently wasn't involved in.

I guess I had been daydreaming again or my luck completely twisted, but suddenly I bumped into some girl. After I had helped her up and apologized, I took a glance at her. A glance was all I needed. She looked familiar somehow…was it the cobalt blue hair? Or that nose… No. Of course. It was the eyes. Those piercing red eyes…

She smirked. I knew that smirk, too.

I knew _exactly_ who she was related to. There was no question.

"Hello," she started, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. She couldn't take her eyes off me. I usually didn't like it when girls did that. Though…she did look kind of cute doing it. "You must be new here. I'm Emma Birch." She said cheerfully, holding out her hand.

Birch…it _had _to be her. After all, that _was_ Brendan's last name, wasn't it?

I nodded my head towards her and shook her hand politely, "Drew Hayden. I'll be attending this school in a couple of weeks."

She looked delighted at that. She squealed, "That is so wonderful!! Drew, I'll show you around, and you'll know _everybody_!"

I was pretty sure "everybody" included Brendan…and May. I felt genuinely sorry for this girl, who for the next few weeks I would use to get as much information about May and Brendan as possible. I didn't like using girls to get something, but then again, it wasn't a bad thing. We would both get something out of it. She would have a new boyfriend to show off.

So, I smiled flirtatiously and held out my arm for her to latch on. "That sounds good. I'd really like to get to know you."

I think she almost passed out.

Girls. They were always so hard to understand but so easy to charm. I had never really had a girlfriend. Just a bunch of random girls who would claim that I was their boyfriend, but, try as I might, I could never get myself to feel anything for them. I guess I was one of those rich player boys, and not in a good way. That was the first thing about me. I was never a good person. I never messed with good girls. I wanted to change myself so badly—and May was the one person who finally made me realize how much more my life could be.

I had to learn more about her. That meant learning about Brendan. That meant dating Emma.

So, I guess you can say we "dated" for a while. Nothing serious happened. I just accompanied her to parties, allowed her to show me off to her friends, but I never allowed her to kiss me, not even once. I tried to act like I enjoyed being with her, and I think she fell for it. I felt so bad for not genuinely liking her as much as she liked me. I vowed to myself never to do it again. After all, it was for a good cause, right? True love was always a good cause… I was willing to risk it all—my sanity, my morals, my life—for a chance at love.

That chance eventually did come. Not directly, of course. But, a few days before I was supposed to officially become a Petalburg High student, I met Brendan.

Emma was taking me to a basketball game. She latched onto my arm like she always did, stopping every now and then to talk to friends while I pretended to be interested in whatever they were talking about.

Then she started introducing me to some of the players on our school team. Damn, she really did know _everybody_. I behaved as politely as possible, but I truly didn't care about anyone. But then she introduced me to Brendan.

He was sitting on a bench alone. I guessed that he was nervous about the big game—Emma had told me that if he lost_ another_ game, the coach would kick him off the team. He was burying his hands in his arms, which were resting on his legs.

I gritted my teeth. I was never happy to see him. But I guess it was necessary to know him before actually meeting May, so I pulled myself together and forced a smirk on my face.

"Drewy, this is my brother Brendan!" Emma's high-pitched voice sang, giving me a headache. It was already bad enough that she had to destroy my perfectly good name by adding an –_y _at the end.

Brendan barely looked up at me, and then resumed his position. I thought I heard a "hi" coming from his disheveled form.

"Hey," I said politely. "Emma, why don't you grab some seats before they get all filled up? I'll be right with you."

"Okay!" she squealed, running off to find some nonexistent seats.

I sighed, trying to play it cool. There really was no need to play my cards all at once. However, I couldn't afford to take it slow. There just wasn't enough _time_.

"So." So?! 'So' was the only thing I could think to say when there were a million things running through my head? Wow, I'm brilliant.

"Hmph."

"You know May Maple."

_Now_ he started to pay attention. He shifted slightly so he could now get a full view at me. Then he removed his head from his hands and stared at me suspiciously. "And do you?"

"You can say we've…met."

"She doesn't know you, does she?"

"Not officially."

He grunted. "Stalker. And you just want to get information about her out of me."

"Actually…that is _exactly _why I came to you." I sat down on the bench a comfortable distance away from him. "I'm going to be very frank with you. I don't know what May means to you, but I do know what you mean to May. You mean very, very much to May. After all, you've been friends since childhood, correct?"

His eyes narrowed. "Yes…but what does this have to do with anything?"

"The point is," I said poignantly, "You're May's very best friend, but you're not good for her. I can tell just by watching you too. Something about her is not right when you're around."

"So? What are you trying to say?" I felt waves of hate emitting from him already. I prepared myself to be hated more than anything.

I said seriously, "Stay away from May." I knew these four words would earn me undying detestation. But, as always, I didn't care.

To my surprise, he laughed. "What?"

"Stay. Away. From. May." I repeated through my teeth. What, was he hearing impaired now?

"No, I heard what you said. Are you seriously going to prohibit me from seeing my best friend?" His fists clenched slightly. I winced inwardly. I wasn't expecting a fight to break out, but I was ready at any time to deliver a punch to that pretty face of his.

"_Yes_…that is exactly what I am doing. I don't think I could make myself any clearer."

"Hmm…" Brendan actually seemed to ponder it. "I'm not staying away from May. I'll protect her until the day I die," he said solemnly.

"Then you won't be alone," I said, enunciating every word just in case he had hearing disabilities. I decided to leave it at that, figuring that Emma would be suspicious by now.

"Why…" he began, causing me to stiffen, "…are you so obsessed with May? Aren't you going out with my sister?"

I didn't bother to turn around. Without looking at him, I replied, "I have no relationship to your sister at all. We are simply friends."

This seemed to upset him for I heard footsteps approaching me. Something I said wasn't right. He tried to grab me and pin me to the wall, but I skillfully evaded his grasp.

His next words were cutting. "If you ever break Emma's heart, I will break your face."

Ha-ha. Oh, I've never heard _that_ one before.

"Same goes for you and May."

I noticed that he didn't say anything to deny the fact that they were together. I saw how it was now. She thought of him as a friend… but he thought of her as so much more. Ah, unrequited love. Damn, I knew how _that_ felt. I felt one percent sympathetic towards my new rival.

We stared each other down in agonizing, deathly silence for a few minutes. Then I just walked away. I was sure I couldn't take it anymore, that if I stared into those infuriating eyes for another second, I would surely beat him to a sad pulp. So I did the only thing I could ever do to control my toxic anger. I ran away and ignored it.

"_Drewy_, you're late for the game," Emma pouted. "You missed the best part already!"

I sighed very deeply, trying to compose myself. After all, Emma didn't deserve my grouchiness; _she_ had never done anything. It certainly wasn't her fault that she was related to that dickhead.

"I'm very sorry," I murmured. I couldn't tell if she knew I wasn't just talking about missing the game. "I don't feel well, I think I should go home," I admitted. It was true.

Her eyes narrowed in suspicion, but once they saw that I was telling the truth (for once), they softened and she sighed. "Feel better, Drewy."

"Yeah, see you." I allowed myself to be hugged. I knew she was going in for a kiss (she was all about PDA), so I smoothly avoided her touch and moved away swiftly before she could do anything. She looked upset, but at least she was used to it already.

A few hours…days…maybe even weeks, passed. I didn't keep track of time anymore. What was the use when everything was already planned out for you? I had trouble focusing on anything besides May. I couldn't concentrate on Emma when I was with her. Every time I looked at her, all I saw was May. I tried so desperately to erase my image of my angel: beautiful, shining brown hair and blue eyes.

I didn't even know that I was supposed to go to school today until my butler, Evan, informed me politely, "Sir, I think you should get up. School starts at seven-thirty."

I dragged myself out of bed and very, very slowly pulled on a black button-up shirt and faded jeans, ignoring the overly expensive outfit my maids had picked for me. I didn't want to bother with my hair, so I just shook it around until it looked reasonably decent.

I decided to skip breakfast. I was never hungry anymore. My maids and butler were starting to think that I had anorexia. Serena even scheduled a doctor's appointment for me like she actually _cared _about my health. Naturally, I didn't go to that.

I had already memorized May's schedule. I tried to rearrange my own schedule to fit hers with no avail. I couldn't charm my principal. He was a man, and he was sadly straight.

I ran through it quickly before arriving at school. _First period, Birch. _…Birch…I sure as hell wasn't going near _there._

I was so caught up with my thoughts that I nearly looked over _her_. It was impossible to not notice her, though. Perhaps it was just me, but she really stood out in a crowd. When I saw her walking innocently to her first period class, it felt like nobody was on the campus but two people, her and me.

She walked with such ease. Even though I'd never officially met her yet, everything she _did_ told me what she was like. She was one of those clumsy types. She would pretend to be all tough when, in actuality, she was pretty vulnerable. She was just so inviting, so _warm_ that I couldn't help but be magnetically attracted to her. The worst part was that I knew that she didn't have the slightest clue. She didn't know what she was capable of doing. She didn't know how …_venomous_ she could be. I was just hopelessly dying of her inescapable poison. May Maple could really be an unknowingly cruel person at times.

It continued throughout the day. During every class, I'd have trouble concentrating on anything or anyone besides her. The whole day was a blur that I'd probably never remember again.

I stayed up late at night, watching her toss and turn in her sleep, thinking of how I would make my entrance. Tonight was one of those nights where she suddenly started crying. She mumbled the same incoherent word again. It was always the same thing. I had to know what it was, what was bothering her.

I leaned close to her, until my ear was inches away from her parted lips. Then she whispered it again and immediately everything became clear.

"Brendan..."

At times like this, I can't help but be overly complacent.

I knew this was going on… that _he_ had to be the cause of her misery. When you get to loving someone too much, they are inevitably the only one that can break your heart. And of course, they are the one who makes the deepest wounds.

However, I couldn't deny the fact that if I ever met her, my name would be the one she whispered in the middle of the night. Followed by tears. I silently cursed to myself.

She heard it. I knew she did. Her teary eyelids flew open and she was staring right at me. I froze, and then the next moment I was gone. Of course, she continued sleeping and mumbling nonsense words like she usually did.

Then she did something unexpected. She got out of bed, sleepwalking again, and walked over to her balcony where I was hiding. I kept my distance from her, but I watched ever so carefully in case she did something stupid again like she usually did.

I was right. She stood on the railing of her balcony, wobbling like an alcoholic.

Then she fell.

I was by her side in a second, and somehow I managed to grasp her wrist. I don't know if it was pure willpower, or adrenaline, or my fear of her death, but I saved her.

It took all my strength to get her back into her bed safely. I almost dropped her—twice.

The worst part? That she wouldn't remember any of this in the morning.

When I saw her during lunch that day, at the table behind mine and Emma's, I heard her telling Misty that she had a horrible nightmare.

"I had the feeling that I was _falling_ off a high building," she recalled.

So she remembered!

"But then…_Brendan_ came and saved me," she said, grinning at Brendan shyly. He smiled back, obviously very flattered.

Damn it.

Didn't she remember crying in the middle of the night for this same person?!

This girl was impossible…

The attraction between them was obvious. I couldn't stand it.

I knew I couldn't live with this anymore. I would _not_ allow Brendan to take credit for all my actions. I had to meet her. Tomorrow. Or else I'd hate myself for the rest of my life…oh wait, I couldn't use that as motivation. I already did.

So I carefully plotted out everything in my mind. I had found out that she worked at her parents' flower shop as the delivery girl. Tomorrow I'd order half a dozen roses for my… "parents' anniversary." I knew that was complete bullshit, but I at least needed an excuse for her to come to my house.

I was restless that night. I'd had to cut my May-watching time short tonight so I could get _some _sleep (I usually just stayed the whole night there watching her now). I hadn't slept in _ages_; I didn't expect it to be this hard.

I didn't eat anything again the next day. I was too impatient for my own good.

Then, suddenly her delivery was precisely forty-five minutes away. I had made sure that my delivery would be the last one of the day. The minutes passed as I paced around in my living room.

What the hell…? It was six-thirty, why wasn't she here yet?

Had something happened?

I couldn't think of what could've happened to someone as reckless as May…

_Knock. _Damn, nobody used my knocker. Well…not like anyone ever came to my house anyways.

I reminded myself not to look too rushed. I wanted to make a good first impression on her.

I opened it slowly, anticipating the moment.

She was there as expected, looking mind-blowingly gorgeous as always. Her hair, though slightly frazzled, was perfect to me. Her eyes were bright and shining and…what was wrong? Was there something wrong with my carefully constructed appearance? Was my house secretly on fire? Why was she staring at me with that blank look?

Then her jaw dropped and I smirked knowingly.

I needed something to say. I racked my brains for something clever, witty, yet appropriate for the occasion….

I couldn't think of anything, so I just said the first thing that came to mind.

"Hello….Um, are you retarded?" I added a hand wave for extra effect.

I didn't expect her to answer. I _definitely_ didn't expect her to blurt out, "I LOVE your hair!" Then her face went red as a tomato. That was such a lovely shade on her cheeks….

I snickered inwardly. This was going to be fun…..

From that day on, I couldn't separate myself from her. Doing so caused me actual physical pain. I'd try to spend every minute possible with her, and when I couldn't, I'd summon the goddess-like image of her in my head.

I also noticed something. I was right again. Of course. I was always right. I'm not bragging—I actually _am _always right, so don't take me for an arrogant fool.

She didn't whisper Brendan's name anymore at night. No, it was always _my_ name she said. However, she took me by surprise—she didn't cry uncontrollably anymore, either. Instead, she always said my name with a smile. It made me feel angry, actually, knowing that I brought pleasure to her. I _should _feel happy. I didn't have normal human reactions anymore. I didn't want her to be too attached to me. I wasn't right for her. I was too dark. I'd ruin her life.

I knew that was the _right _thing. …However, I never seem to do exactly what's right for me. I guess I was too selfish to keep myself away from her. It wasn't all my fault…her irresistible magnetic attraction was part of it. Thus, I continued to see her every day. I continued to be obsessively, unhealthily in love with her. Every single moment seemed to be occupied by thoughts of her... She was like my drug. When I didn't see her, I started to go through withdrawal symptoms. I knew I was in too deep to ever let her go.

However, there was one problem I knew I could never get rid of. It started with a _B_ and ended with an _irch_. Not just Brendan, but Emma as well.

I knew she was trying to plot something to try to get me back. She knew I was unconditionally in love with May. I knew that she would do anything to make me love her.

And as for Brendan….

Since the very first day we met, we've always been mortal enemies.

After May met me, I confronted him again.

I spotted him in the lunch line. I casually slipped next to him, grabbed a tray, and started randomly shoving food on my plate. Not one for small talk, I cut to the chase. "What did you do to May?"

His whole body stiffened. "That's…none of your business."

"Ah-ha. So you _did _do something to her," I chuckled darkly.

"I'd rather not discuss this in the cafeteria."

"Would you rather discuss it hanging from a thin rope upside down above a fiery pit?" I snapped. "I can have that arranged…"

He stared at me for one second and walked away. I followed.

He had abandoned his tray at his usual table and went out the door into the hallway.

Once out of the line of sight of teachers and students, he shoved—or attempted to shove—me into a wall. I dodged his movement.

"As much as I'd like to hurt you, I'd really rather not resort to violence this time." I said, forcing myself to be calm for May's sake. She wouldn't like it if she saw her best friend reduced to a bloody heap… "I just want to know what happened to May."

Every time I mentioned her name, his muscles seemed to tighten a little more. His fists balled up reactively, but he made no move to hurt me again.

"Why… do you care?"

"Because I'm in love with her. Just like you," I stated matter-of-factly.

He gritted his teeth.

"You don't deserve to be in love with her."

"I have every right."

I knew I must have said something wrong when he glared daggers at me. If looks could kill…I'd have been dead several times over already. This was another time.

"You…." I watched with unsuitable amusement as his face turned considerably darker. He seemed to be killing himself in order to not kill me. "…have no right… to love…. May… You haven't… been with her… secretly loving her… being ignored… for twelve goddamn years!" At the end he was shouting. Then, not surprisingly, he delivered a punch right at my face. I didn't get mad at him for that. He had the right to do that. _He _was the loser in this twisted game of love. I would've done the same. I swallowed the pain and the urge to punch him back. I hoped that nobody would hear us, or see us. The last thing I needed was another detention, or even a suspension.

"I know she loves you," my eyes narrowed. What was he getting at? Was he somehow suggesting that May _wasn't_ in love with him?

"I used to think that too," he confessed. "Until recently. I can tell that she loves someone else now. If I had to make a guess, I'd say it was you."

"Oh, so is that why you hate me? Because I stole your very first love away from you?"

"I hate you because you _wrongly_ stole her away from you!" He collapsed suddenly, probably from excessive anger and hatred. "How is it...that I had to work for countless years to earn her love, but the moment she sees you she instantly falls in love with you?" Brendan was whispering now. I could barely make out his words.

"I believe there's such a thing as soul mates. Perhaps we were meant for each other," I hypothesized.

"It doesn't matter. I'm still not letting her go."

"Neither am I."

We stared at each other with profound hatred then. It was getting intense. Then, we both started smiling. Not in a friendly way, but in a scary, dark way. Like the Joker. The way men smile when they're being presented with an impossible challenge. Brendan's eyes were daring, challenging me to do my worst to him. One thing was for certain—he wouldn't be afraid of anything I did. I imagine that my face reflected similar meaning.

Then I chose to walk away again. I was the one being presented with the challenge of holding on to May. I was the one who would once again emerge victorious. There was absolutely no doubt that I could win.

I was never letting May go… because I knew that, in doing so, I would let a substantial part of my life go. It was like giving up breathing. I couldn't live without it. I couldn't live without _her_.

However, I didn't expect… other complications.

As the end approached, this challenge was getting harder and harder for me, May, and even Brendan.

And the worst part?

There was no escaping it.

_**Holy….Crap. Over 6,000 words trying to think like a guy! And this isn't even the bonus chapter, either. FU.…dge.**_

_**Not the best ending, but I really need to get working on the "bonus" chapter. I promise that I will work my ass off this Memorial weekend trying to get it done!**_

_**As always, I love all of you very much.**_

_**Thanks for reading! And for **_**almost**_** helping me achieve my 100 reviews goal. 99 reviews, damn it! What are you waiting for? Be my 100**__**th**__** reviewer!! ;D**_


End file.
